The Honest Guest
by Moon's Meow
Summary: In the aftermath of a battle, a member of the 104th Trainee Squad wanders into the forest and comes across a strange hotel called, "Gregory House". He finds surprisingly little to convince himself not to spend the night, though it doesn't take long before he regrets his decision. The second installment to the Psychological Warfare series.
1. Night 01

Night 01

_How did I end up wandering through this forest? I remember going through the streets of Trost, helping to clean up after the recent attack. Why did I walk all the way out here?_

The young man walked unthinkingly down the faded dirt road. The surrounding crowd of trees was more lifeless than the town he had come from. The shape of a large building then manifested farther down the path. The closer he got to it, the more he could see. Tombstones jutted out of its front lawn, thick shutters of dozens of windows were closed tight, and no light came from the house, save for the front steps; on either side of the heavy, wooden, double-door, there was a dim candle, which gave off an alluring glow. Over the entrance were the words "Gregory House". With a loud, ear-grating creak, the doors opened, allowing eerie light to pour over him as he walked in. Somewhere, a distant scream could be heard.

He stepped inside a surprisingly quiet and colorful room; the floorboards, wall moldings and gleaming armchairs were all a purple wine color; the walls were turquoise and all other wooden pieces of furniture and fixtures were traditional shades of brown. Though the hall beyond the lobby was dark, candlelight lit the front room from either high up the walls, the low tabletop surrounded by waiting armchairs, or the corner of the unoccupied front desk. On the other side of the desk, there were cubbies, some of which held pure white, picked-clean bones of indeterminate origin. The young man stared at them for a long moment.

"Oh, is that someone new?" came a voice of an old man from around the corner, causing the young man's heart to skip. He called out, "I'll be there in just a moment!"

The young man nervously waited, listening for footsteps. However, there was no further noise. Curious, he walked over to the doorway and peered into the impossibly dark hall, where there was no movement.

"My apologies, my friend," the same voice spoke up suddenly from behind the young man. He turned quickly to face the old man, and, when met with a grey and furry face, he jumped back with a cry. The creature was a stout, human-like mouse half his size, with colorful clothes and matted grey fur. The rodent hardly seemed surprised by the reaction, talking in an oily and almost casual tone, "Oh my, you seem quite on edge."

The young man backed up steadily, eyes searching around the mouse for an exit. But the creature happened to be standing in the way of the door. The young man bumped against something behind him, causing him to jolt with fright. He looked, and it was just an armchair. He threw his gaze back at the creature.

The mouse's wine-colored eyes, despite turning outward, seemed to peer at the young man, while the creature added, "And tired too."

With a shrug, the mouse walked past the desk and pulled a ring of keys from a hook on the wall. The young man focused back on the door and started towards it. However, the mouse turned back to him, and the young man froze in place; he and the creature were now a stride away from each other.

"Come along, my friend." The mouse urged, "I'll take you to your room."

The young man shook his head, edging towards the door. "I-I can't stay…"

"Huh? Going so soon?" The creature blinked in confusion and inquired, "Here, there are warm beds and food. What exactly do you have to go back to out there?"

At this, the young man paused, eyes on the shut door. His gaze then fell to the ground and slid back over to the mouse. He had mangy, dirty blonde hair hanging off the sides of his head, behind his large ears. He wore a pink coat over a red-black striped shirt. His large incisors were the centerpiece to the knowing smile on his face, which was covered with wrinkles and a handful of moles.

Without needing an answer, the mouse nodded. He took up the chamberstick from the desk and turned towards the dark hall, directing, "Allow me to show you to your room, my friend."

"…What are you?"

The mouse paused and looked back at the young man. "Hm? What am I?" he repeated. With an oily smile, he replied, "Oh, I'm just an old mouse. He, he, he."

With that, the mouse turned back around and led the young man into the dark hallway, away from the exit.

* * *

**_Moon's Meow_:**

**WARNING: I DO NOT RECOMMEND READING THIS STORY UNLESS HAVING WATCHED "GREGORY HORROR SHOW", EPISODE 13 OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN) OR READ AT LEAST CHAPTER 18 (VOL. 4) OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN). OTHERWISE, THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE OF SPOILERS.**

**Here we are! The second installment to the Gregory Horror Show and Attack on Titan crossover "Psychological Warfare".**

**Just to be clear, this isn't a sequel to the Secretive Guest, so much a separate story with the same set up. For GHS fans, consider it the difference between Season 1 and Season 2.**

**The next chapter will be posted Thursday!**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**


	2. Night 02

Night 02

_I tried to relax. This place was unfamiliar and strange, but at least it was far away from the awful things I've seen. The evidence of those gruesome images are still on me though. I tried to get rid of it, but…some things just never wash out._

The orange glow of the candlelight was dim and barely lit the corridor, despite wall candles being between every other door. The footsteps of the young man and the old mouse ahead of him echoed through the hall, causing it to feel emptier than it already was. Without looking back, the mouse began talking.

"You know, you came at a good time, my friend." The mouse explained oily, "A room had just opened up."

Finally, they stopped outside one of the teal doors, which had_ 205_ upon it in golden letters. In the next minute, the mouse unlocked the door with a rattle, and it steadily creaked open. Inside was a simple room, with minimal furniture and a closed, shuttered window in the back; a bed was against the wall on the right, with a painting of a watchful cat hanging over it. On the other side of the room was a table in the back corner with a candle, and a doorway that led into another room. The mouse indicated to the opened door within the room, stating, "This is your bathroom. As you can see, there's a water basin." The young man stepped inside the small room, stopping in front of the table that had the water and a dim candle laid out on it. The mouse continued, "You can use it to wash up, or maybe clean things like your gloves. If the water gets dirty enough, you can call me back, and I will replace the basin with fresh water." The mouse then turned back to the door leaving the room, and he looked back to add, "I'm Gregory, by the way."

With that, the mouse left the room, door creaking shut behind him. The young man slowly looked back at the water basin and peered into it, seeing the wooden bottom. The young man pulled the white cloth from over his mouth to his collar. He then lifted his hands, which were clad with elbow-length, leather gloves covered in blood. The young man dipped them into the basin, beginning to wash the gloves. The water clouded red.

The young man then drew his hands out but, with a frustrated sigh, found that the stains on his gloves had not changed. He glanced back at the basin, and the red had become so dense that the bottom could no longer be seen. For a moment, the young man simply stared at the tainted water. Suddenly, an unblinking eyeball floated up to the surface of the blood.

The young man jumped back in fright, practically slamming into the wall behind him. He then turned and scrambled for the exit out of the bathroom. However, he came to a stop, with Gregory standing in the doorway. The door to the hotel room was open, though the young man hadn't heard it unlock.

"What's matter, my friend?" The old mouse inquired oily. The young man simply glanced at the basin in response.

Without batting an eye, Gregory strode over to the basin, casually saying, "I wonder how that got in there." He picked up the basin and turned to the young man, continuing, "My apologies, my friend. I'll go and get you a new basin. Oh, and I suppose that water didn't do much to wash those gloves of yours, did it? Ah well. That was to be expected. After all, death is a stain that can never be cleaned, only swept under the rug."

The young man watched as Gregory walked to the door of the hotel room. There, the old mouse paused to add, "You know, my friend, this eye does remind me an awful lot of the eyes that the former guest of this room had. Probably a coincidence though. He, he, he. Sleep well, my friend."

The door shut behind him, and his chuckles could be heard bouncing off of the halls outside.

* * *

**_Moon's Meow_: **

**WARNING: I DO NOT RECOMMEND READING THIS STORY UNLESS HAVING WATCHED "GREGORY HORROR SHOW", EPISODE 13 OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN) OR READ AT LEAST CHAPTER 18 (VOL. 4) OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN). OTHERWISE, THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE OF SPOILERS.**

**Here's the second chapter! I hope you guys enjoy. The story will start to pick up a lot more after this one. The next update will be Satu**rday!


	3. Night 03

Night 03

_ Everyone's done something that they regret. I've acted childish before, and I won't try to hide the fact. I'm an honest man. Because of that, must I be reprimanded? I know I didn't handle the situation properly. I don't need to be reminded._

The young man had laid down on his bed. He watched the flickering candle on the table across the room, where he had left the blood-stained gloves. The door to the bathroom was shut, and he hadn't set foot in it since he had used the water basin. He restlessly rolled over, facing the wall, and let out a frustrated sigh. The young man watched his own shadow twitching along the wall. A muffled noise started up far down the hall. He turned his attention to the door. The sound of singing, along with metallic rumbling, grew closer as it steadily moved through the corridor.

"_Do you know, who I am?~_"

The young man slipped out of his bed and carefully approached the door. He stopped a foot away from it, not making an attempt to open the door. Instead, he waited until the singing and rumbling passed by his room.

"_They call me Judgment Boy!~_"

Once the source of the noise had gone past, the young man slowly opened his door and peaked his head out; a purple and orange figure hung from a length of chain connecting a ceiling railing to the top of the figure's purple and magenta hat. This was assumed to be a hat as what seemed to be yellow hair poked out from underneath it. A black ball the size of a cannon ball hung from the bottom of the body, with another ball hanging under the first. A pair of short, metal poles stuck out of either side of the torso. A chain hung from the end of each pole, and cages dangled from the ends of chains. There was a glowing heart in one cage and a golden money sign in the other.

The figure suddenly stopped moving and went silent. With a creak, the scale-like creature turned around to face the young man, who fearfully pressed himself against the door.

"Judgment…" hissed the creature past smiling rows of sharp teeth. His head was orange with glasses-like eyes and a round, gleaming nose. The creature's torso was pyramid-shaped, colored yellow, pink and magenta; on the front were black letters that read "THE JUDGMENT DAY". The cannon balls hanging from him were each labeled "5t".

Suddenly, the being called Judgment Boy proclaimed, "It's dinnertime at the mess hall. You and a fellow trainee get into an argument and are ready to come to blows. Before you two do, a girl that you like intervenes and easily pacifies the other trainee. You are jealous of the closeness between these two. You can either take out your anger on the other trainee or force down your feelings and return to your table." Judgment Boy inquired, "What will you do?"

After a moment, the young man unsteadily responded, "Is this…some kind of a joke? How do you know about that?"

"What will you do?" Judgment Boy simply repeated with his unfaltering smile.

The young man grunted and looked to the side. He murmured, "Well, I'm not going to lie…" He looked back and answered, "I tried to start the fight back up."

Judgment Boy's grin seemed to widen. All of a sudden, he rapidly began to spin, with the cages fanning out and their lights haphazardly darting around. The young man cautiously moved back further, pushing the door more open. All the while, Judgment Boy shouted, "Judgment!" Abruptly, he came to a complete stop with the word, "Now!"

At that moment, one of the cages' bottom came open, causing Judgment Boy to tilt to the side like a scale, and the pink heart fell out. It shined brilliantly as it turned over and over again in the air. Finally, it struck the wooden floor with a painful shatter, broken pieces scattering across the hall. The young man stared at the pieces until Judgment Boy spoke up again in an unfeeling proclamation, "You choose to take your anger out on your fellow trainee. However, before you are able to even land a punch, he grabs you and manages to flip you over, so you land harshly on the ground. He tells you that he learned that move while you were slacking off during training. You feel humiliated in front of your peers, including the girl that you like. It was your choice. Now you get to live with it."

With that, Judgment Boy turned back around and continued down the hall, proceeding to sing proudly.

"Hey wait!" the young man called out angrily. However, Judgment Boy seemed not to hear him and simply went down the corridor, disappearing into the impenetrable darkness. The last could be seen of him was the piercing glow of the money sign.

The young man faltered and let out a frustrated huff. He pulled back into his room and slammed the door shut behind him. Even still, Judgment Boy's voice could still be heard through the door, bouncing off of the walls.

"_Do you know, who I am?~_"

"_I am Judgment Boy!~_"

* * *

_**Moon's Meow**_**:**

**WARNING: I DO NOT RECOMMEND READING THIS STORY UNLESS HAVING WATCHED "GREGORY HORROR SHOW", EPISODE 13 OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN) OR READ AT LEAST CHAPTER 18 (VOL. 4) OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN). OTHERWISE, THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE OF SPOILERS.**

**In all seriousness, was there anyone who actually thought that Judgment Boy wasn't going to be in the story? Haha, he certainly won't be as prominent as he was in The Secretive Guest, but he'll still make a few more appearances throughout this story. Hope you guys enjoy!**


	4. Night 04

Night 04

_I started to get hungry. I couldn't remember the last time that I ate. I thought that eating would help me feel better, so I took what I thought was my opportunity. I couldn't have been more wrong._

The young man was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Out in the hall was the muffled, squealing of steadily approaching wheels. The noise stopped just outside of his room and was followed by crisp rapping at his door, causing the young man to look over to it. Gregory's voice called from the other side, "Room service!"

The young man got up from the bed and approached the door, pulling it open. Outside in the hall, Gregory stood behind a metal cart, which had three shelves of empty plates, with only two covered dishes.

"Sorry to disturb you, my friend, but I'm just passing out some late-night meals for you and the other guests. He, he, he. You do look quite hungry," Gregory greeted. He explained, "You're the last on my route but worry not, your dish will still be warm; it's a succulent slab of sizzling beef-ah, or is it pork? Oh, it doesn't really matter. It's delicious meat nonetheless. Here you go, my friend."

Gregory lifted up the silver cover, and the plate underneath was revealed to be bare, with only a puddle of warm blood left behind. The mouse put a hand over his mouth as he spoke with oily surprise, "Oh dear. It appears that your dish has gone missing. I'm terribly sorry, my friend. I'm afraid that was the last dish. Perhaps I can make it up to you later."

The young man slumped with disappointment and watched as Gregory put the cover back over the empty plate. His eye then caught on the second cover, and the young man then pointed to it, inquiring, "Wait. What about that one? I thought mine was the last."

The mouse glanced over at the other, covered dish and answered, "Ah. This was supposed to go to one of the other guests but he wasn't in his room when I came by. It's possible that he checked out." Gregory then lifted the lid and looked over the dish, which was a cake slice frosted with vibrant yellow. "What a shame. It looks like this dish may go to waste then."

"...What if I took the cake instead?" the young man suggested, eyes settled on the baked good.

Gregory looked to him with surprise and wondered, "Are you sure, my friend? I can always go and get you another dish later."

"I'll take it."

"Well, alright then. Finders keepers, as they say." The mouse shrugged and handed the plate to the young man, giving him a fork to go along with it. Gregory then began to sort the empty plates into neat stacks. There was one point that he used a napkin to wipe off one of the dirty plates and discreetly wipe off some blood from his mouth. All the while, the young man had sat down at the table, brushing aside his stained gloves to make room for the cake.

The fork clinking against the plate with ceramic taps, the young man took three bites of the cake but stopped abruptly mid-way through the fourth mouthful. His vision blurred and everything began to sway heavily. With a painful thud, the young man fell back in his chair, with the fork clattering messily across the floor.

"_My _**fri**_**end**__, _are yo_u al_**right?**" Gregory called out, his voice disoriented and warped. He rushed over to the young man's side then glanced over at the plate, "_**What**__'s this?_ A note **und**_**er**_ _the c__**ake**__?_" The mouse drew out the paper and read, as the room seemed to tilt for the young man, "_**It says**__ 'This i_**s** the _**last**_ t**ime** _that you'll call __**me**_ a whore. _**Cak**__e isn't_ **good f**_**or**__ your h__**eart**_** any**_ways. __**Si**_**gned** _Un_savory **Gi**_**rl**__'._" Gregory looked to the young man and shrugged, "_I_ **ca**_**n't**_** arg**ue w_ith_ th**at lo**_gic__**.**_ Still, **I **_**hope yo**__u'll_ le**arn **_**to **__be_ mo**re patie**_nt _in _the__** fu**_**ture,** _my f_ri**end.** H_e, _**h**e_**, h**_**e**."

The young man then passed out.

* * *

_**Moon's Meow**_**:**

**WARNING: I DO NOT RECOMMEND READING THIS STORY UNLESS HAVING WATCHED "GREGORY HORROR SHOW", EPISODE 13 OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN) OR READ AT LEAST CHAPTER 18 (VOL. 4) OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN). OTHERWISE, THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE OF SPOILERS.**

**Holy crap, I love that effect at the end but MAN was it a pain to accomplish.**

**Also! Here we have the first fan-character (well, mention of one anyways). The character is courtesy of Kingdom Infinity from**

**When the Honest Guest had been in production, Kingdom Infinity approached me with the request to incorporate some of their fan characters. His blended beautifully into the story, personally speaking, so you'll be some of those guys further down the line.**

**Now, Unsavory Girl herself won't be making an appearance, but here's the information on her, "Unsavory Girl is based on the fear of becoming a prostitute or something you think is so wrong for your heart. Unsavory Girl looks like a girl with a heap of facial makeup, wearing revealing clothes of leather, blond hair, smoking a cigarette and sleepy green eyes."**

**Big thanks to Kingdom Infinity! And, readers, feel free to come up with fan-character requests, as I find it a great way to show my appreciation to you guys. Hope you enjoy!**


	5. Night 05

Night 05

_I feel sick, and my head is spinning. Where…am I? I shouldn't have eaten that cake. I can feel my body fighting against whatever was in it. If I could just get it out of my system, maybe the worst part will be over._

The young man tossed and turned, groaning. He made a choked noise and instinctively rolled over, feeling the edge of the bed that he lay on. There was an empty bucket nearby, and he quickly seized it. A retching noise filled the air for a moment, followed by the scent of sugar and stomach acid.

With another groan, the young man pushed the stinking bucket aside and rested his chin near the edge of the bed. Elbows dangling slightly, the young man looked over his surroundings. He found himself lying on a hospital bed, in the small room with a checkered floor. A pink, privacy screen obscured his view of most of the room, save for most of the wall to his left. There was a grey cabinet nearby, with bottles of red liquid and containers of tweezers, but the young man's horrified gaze was caught on something else; surrounding the cabinet and set up on metal stands, were several, enormous syringes slightly varying in size. The smallest of them was the size of his arm.

There was a creak on the other side of the room, as the door opened and shut. As footsteps approached, the young man could steadily make out the shape of a figure on the other side of the curtain. From it a womanly voice purred, "Let's see what I have for today…"

The figure turned, allowing the young man to see the shape of her long tail and lizard-like head. She picked up a clipboard from a desk that was against the wall to his right. Her tongue flicking out of her mouth as she spoke, "Ah, yes. I have that new patient here." She chuckled, making a deep noise that gurgled in her throat. "Oh, I can't _wait_-"

The young man had started to sit up, and the bed creaked in response. The creature froze and so did he. Afterwards, the creature slowly set down the clipboard and made her way around the curtain. A pink spotted and scaly head then appeared, wearing a white cap to match her white uniform. The red-ish eye beneath the half-closed, purple eyelid, with luscious eyelashes, slid over the young man, and her thick, dark pink lips curled into a smile.

"Ah, I'm glad to see that you're awake. How are you feeling?" the lizard-like woman glanced at the bucket and went on, "Not good I see. Well, don't worry, handsome. You're _very_ lucky that there's a nurse like me staying at this hotel. That dish that you ate certainly didn't agree with you. Sit tight now. You'll need plenty of rest, but before you do…"

The creature turned away and headed for the grey cabinet, picking up a syringe as tall as herself. With another throaty purr, she finished, "I'm going to check your _blood_."

She turned back around towards him and approached the bed, with the syringe held up over her head. She urged with rising excitement, "Now, show me your juicy _vein_. I'm going to _pierce_ it with this _dull __**needle**__._"

The lizard-like woman let out a sensual moan and brought down the syringe, as the young man scrambled off of the bed. With a horrendous creak and tear, the needle stabbed through the bed and wire framing. There was also a crunch as the needle buried itself into the tile floor. The woman gave a mildly confused groan, and her eye glanced over at the young man in realization as he bolted around the privacy screen. With a grunt, the lizard-like woman pulled the syringe free from the bed. The young man threw open the door and hurried out into the dark, with the creature pursuing him.

The young man passed one dull candle after another, he could hear her thudding steps steadily catching up. The closer she got, the more he could hear her lustful panting. The young man made a hard turn around a corner and caught sight of a yellow figure in front of him before colliding with it.

The duck he ran into let out a surprised quack as they both fell. The bells on the duck's spiked collar jingled when he hit the ground, but the young man tumbled over him. In his desperation, the young man scrambled back onto his feet and continued running. Upon hearing a panicked quack behind him, the young man glanced over his shoulder; the lizard-like woman loomed over the clown-looking duck, putting a foot against his back. With a throaty laugh, she brought the syringe down onto the back of the duck's head. She let out a gurgling moan as she began to draw blood, with the red liquid steadily moving past the number "1" then "2". All the while, the duck's writhing lessened and his body began to shrivel.

The young man turned away, feeling the uneasiness in his stomach kick up again, and he quickly entered the nearest door, which happened to be one labeled "Jacuzzi".

* * *

**_Moon's Meow_:**

**WARNING: I DO NOT RECOMMEND READING THIS STORY UNLESS HAVING WATCHED "GREGORY HORROR SHOW", EPISODE 13 OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN) OR READ AT LEAST CHAPTER 18 (VOL. 4) OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN). OTHERWISE, THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE OF SPOILERS.**

Yeah, it's not really possible to have Katherine in a chapter without there being a chase scene. Also! The duck that the guest bumps into is actually yet another fan character created by Kingdom Infinity from here at FanFiction. Much obliged, my friend!

This character is "a clown duck named Quackers who loves to pull sick pranks on people and the sight of upset people caused by his jokes makes him feel happy" and his appearance is described as "a yellow duck wearing those spiked collars that some cartooney clowns wear with bells on each tip and a cap, similar to the ones seen on those clown things from the Kirby games, with a bell on the tip".

And yes, for those who recognize the Jacuzzi room, I am familiar with the Gregory Horror Show video game. Haha, I desperately wish I could get my hands on a copy, but the game is incredibly rare these days. Oh well, there's always Let's Plays.

The next update is Saturday! Hope you guys enjoy!


	6. Night 06

Night 06

_ How can I be expect to lead in a situation that I've never been in before? When people are dying all around me, I don't know if my decision will be the right one._

The young man turned to look over the room he had ducked into; there was a door across from him, with a coat stand and a red rug near it. To his left and right were wooden lockers, lined up along the wall. He listened briefly for any sort of approaching noise outside the door. Hearing nothing, he decided to make his way across the tiled floor, over to a featureless bench with a burning candle in a frying pan sitting near the edge. He looked over and saw a mirror over a pair of sinks. In the mirror, he could see his own reflection; he had a long face, with light brown hair on the top of his head while he had shorter, darker hair in the back. Narrow, light brown eyes stared into themselves. Suddenly, the door he entered through cracked open, and he jumped with fright.

"Did I scare you, my friend?" Gregory chuckled as he made his way inside, carrying a small, folded bundle. As the young man sighed of relief, the mouse continued, "You seem very tense. Here, why don't you take your mind off of things and relax in our Jacuzzi next door? I've even brought you some swim trunks to change in, and you can store your clothes in the lockers. It should help your worries wash away. He, he, he…"

Gregory left the clothes on the bench and then exited back out of the door.

The young man looked down at the swim trunks. After a long moment, he finally picked them up and walked over to the lockers. He changed to the loose pair of shorts and began to put his clothes away; he neatly folded his white pants and olive green shirt to place them on a shelf, with his various leather straps in a pile on top; his brown boots were set on the bottom; his brown jacket was now on a hanger, brandishing an emblem of a pair of crossed blades. The young man then shut the locker and headed into the other room.

The place he entered had air heavy with water and was dimly lit by moonlight slipping through small, barred windows. Taking up most of the room was a large, square tub, surrounded by eight bronze pillars. In the center of the bubbling pool was a bronze statue of a creature that looked like Gregory, but in a dress, with wild and long hair, as well as a skulled staff in its hand. He looked at the mouse's face, which had make-up caked over its moles and wrinkles, but then he looked into its eyes; they were wide and intense, as if the statue were alive, burning its gaze through him. The young man quickly looked away and made his way around the tub until he only saw the statue's back. He cautiously began to test the bubbling water, but, upon finding it soothingly warm, he slipped in with no problem. The young man relaxed against the wall of the tub and looked up at the lightless ceiling. It was peaceful. After a minute, the darkness seemed to swirl, like clouds. There was even a flash of light among it, like a crack of lightning, with the rumbling thunder drowned out by splashing water.

"Oy, Captain!"

When the young man looked back ahead, he found himself in a rocking rowboat filled with others. There were mostly war-torn, human-like creatures with distressed faces. Standing in front of him was some kind of human-like, brown duck. The young man's eyes drifted beyond the rowboat, and he leaned towards the side, seeing nothing but an endless expanse of salty water under a stormy sky.

"Captain!" the duck called again, getting his attention. He was dressed in uniform and there was a plus-shaped cross pinned to his jacket. The duck narrowed his eyes and muttered, "For goodness' sake, you act like you've never seen the sea before…" The duck continued urgently, pointing a wing off to the side, "We don't have time, Captain! We are locked in battle with the enemy!"

The young man looked over to the other side of the boat, seeing a hundred of other rowboats, also filled with battle-weary people. Several of the boats were sinking. Past the boats, he could see a much larger ship towering over them and firing rounds of cannon balls at rowboats near it, who responded with their rifles. All the while, the water violently swayed, making the battlefield unsteady and unpredictable.

The young man heard the duck grumble, "I gave up flying for this?" The duck then turned his attention back to the young man and inquired, "We dominate in size but not firepower! What are your orders, Captain?"

"I-I'm not…" the young man looked around desperately. His gaze caught on a landform nearby, where a pair of cliffs sat close to each other, just beyond an enormous boulder sticking out of the water. He pointed to it and wondered, "What about that?"

The duck looked over and responded, "Ah! Excellent idea, Captain! The enemy's ship will not be able to fit through such a space, and we will be able to escape to safety before they manage to sail around the land! Righty-o, we'll signal a retreat!"

"But Captain, sir!" one of the men spoke up, "Isn't there something we can do for the front line? Even if we call a retreat, I don't think they'll make it!" Pleadingly, the man added, "I've got friends fighting there as we speak!"

The young man looked back at the army of rowboats, several more of which have sunk since the last time he had checked. The towering ship that was attacking, however, had not moved from its position as it was distracted by the front lines. He hesitated, responding, "Uh…I don't know how we can-"

"Blast it, man!" the duck shouted. As he did, another man lit a fuse to a small canon of sorts, which soon shot off a colorful explosion. "The captain knows very well that not everyone can be saved! He's taking advantage of the way that the front line has the enemy's attention! It's classic warfare! Now, let's get to rowing so we don't lose our chance!"

"Hey wait! I didn't say that I-"

The young man nearly fell over as all the other men in the boat began to row, turning the boat towards the narrow space between the cliffs. When he regained his balance to the best of his ability, the young man looked back; the rest of the army began to follow their lead. The front line finally crumbled under the massive ship's firepower, and the winner of the two began to steadily give chase.

"Heave ho, men!" the duck shouted as they started to move past the giant rock. The young man had his eyes fixed on the passage to safety. The ship following them wouldn't be able to reach them in time before they escaped. Before they got completely beyond the rock, another massive ship appeared from behind the boulder, cutting them off.

"Bloody hell!" the duck roared. All the cannons on the ship were pointed at their boat. All the while, the other ship closed in from the other side. The duck drew out a rifle, yelling, "I've painted the skies red! I can paint the sea red too! You will not take me down so easily, for I-"

The cannons fired. Everything shattered to pieces around the young man. He was pushed underwater by the explosion, immersed in salty and soaking depth. He was in disbelief to still be in one piece. Various shapes sunk past him, some of which resembled duck parts. All the while, the water turned red, redder and redder. The young man's lungs began to ache, and he struggled, clawing his way back up towards the surface of the stained water, trying to keep it from entering his nose and mouth.

The young man burst from the water with a gasp. His skin felt like it was sizzling and the water he sat in was shallow and bubbling. He was back in the Jacuzzi. There was also a wet, sloping sound behind him. The young man quickly looked over his shoulder; mopping the floor was a creature with an umbrella for a head, with sad yellow eyes and a deep frown. He had yellow gloves, black shoes and wore a blue, coverall uniform. The creature looked over at the young man, sighed deeply, then took his bucket of soapy water and slowly exited the room. After the door shut, the young man heard Gregory's voice behind it, "Ah! _There_ you are. Did you finish up here? Good! Now, head up to the third floor. That place is _full_ of _rubbish_!" There was another deep sigh.

The door re-opened, and Gregory walked in, carrying a bundle of clean towels with a mouse-face insignia on them. Oily smile in place, Gregory greeted, "Hello, my friend! I brought you fresh towels. I hope you enjoyed your dip."

At this point, the young man had stepped out of the water. Gregory paused, looking over the young man's face, and he inquired, "What's wrong, my friend? Fall asleep in the tub?"

The young man didn't respond and simply accepted one of the towels. He quickly began to dry himself off and head back towards the changing room.

"Oh dear. It doesn't seem like you'll be relaxing in the Jacuzzi again anytime soon. Well, that's alright," the old mouse sighed as he set the remaining towels by the tub and turned away from the young man. He looked back with a dark grin as the eyes of the statue behind him began to glow red. "There are plenty of other ways to wind down at Gregory House. He, he, he."

* * *

_**Moon's Meow**_**:**

**WARNING: I DO NOT RECOMMEND READING THIS STORY UNLESS HAVING WATCHED "GREGORY HORROR SHOW", EPISODE 13 OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN) OR READ AT LEAST CHAPTER 18 (VOL. 4) OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN). OTHERWISE, THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE OF SPOILERS.**

**My sincerest apologizes! Easter-related plans had gotten in the way of posting earlier, and then I ended up forgetting about the update until just now. I can assure you, dear readers, that this is not a trend I intend to continue. Expect more reliable updates in the future.**

**This chapter is especially a treat as it contains not just one guest, fan-character, but two!**  
**  
The first fan-character, who refers to the guest as "Captain" is named Baron Quack, who is "a brown duck dressed as the Red Baron and has a English accent".**

**The second fan character is Mopey Worker, who is described as "a guy wearing a janitor's uniform, yellow gloves and black shoes, but his head is a black umbrella and his eyes, which are yellow, and mouth are always set in a depressed expression, because he's always sad for cleaning up around the hotel as it is boring to him".**

**Both are courtesy of Kingdom Infinity from FanFiction. Thank you again for allowing me to use them!**

**Now then, I look forward to hearing from you all about your thoughts and hope that you've enjoyed thus far~**

**The next update is Monday!**


	7. Night 07

Night 07

_ I should've ignored the noise and gone straight to bed. I shouldn't have let my impulses drive me outside of that room next door, where another horror of this house resided. I begin to wonder if it's better to see the worst of reality or nothing at all._

Yowling. Long, incessant yowling of a shrieking cat tore through the walls and the very air. The young man turned over in his bed, away from the wall that the source seemed to be behind. The yowling continued ceaselessly, as if the cat were shouting at the top of its lungs. The young man seized his pillow and pulled it over his head in an attempt to muffle the noise. However, the sound cut through like a knife into hot butter. The young man flung the pillow across the room, where it just barely missed hitting the burning candle on the table and rather the nearby chair, causing the hung jacket to fall to the ground. He then pulled himself from the bed, leaving his boots, and marched out of his room.

The young man stepped out into the dark hall and turned towards the source of the noise, which sounded from behind the rusted and heavy metal door labeled _203_. He drew his fist back to strike the door.

"My friend! Just what are you doing?" Gregory's surprised inquiry came from nearby, just as the yowling from the room quieted down to a low murmur. When the young man turned to him, Gregory's outward eyes surveyed the situation, and he continued, "Oh dear, you were going to knock on Neko Zombie's door? My friend, I wouldn't advise that. He has a bit of a…_history_. You should head back to bed."

The young man's interest was piqued, however, and he inquired, "What do you mean? Who is he?"

"Do you really want to know? Well, alright then," Gregory responded with an uncomforting edge in his oily voice. He began to explain, "He comes from a neighboring family that _used_ to cause us a lot of trouble. When he first got here, he was such a beautiful cat, with the sleekest black fur." All the while that Gregory spoke, the creature behind the door could be heard mumbling and muttering frantically. "But then it happened, on a stormy night much like this one." A crack of thunder rattled the air, as the hallway was briefly filled with blinding light from a glass window by the stairs down the hall. All the while, the creature behind the door let out a screeching yowl. "Someone took a _needle_ and sewn everything shut; his _eyes_; his mouth; his ears; his whole face like a patchwork quilt." Gregory then turned and started down the hall as he added, "A shame really."

Gregory paused and looked back to the young man, stating, "It would be best for you to get your rest, my friend. And I wouldn't worry about Neko Zombie kicking up another fuss for a while." The mouse indicated to the now-silent door. "He had been yowling like that for days, but I believe that he's finally tired himself out. He, he, he. It's hard to believe that he wouldn't sleep more often, like a normal cat. After all, he has to wake up to a horrendous reality each and every day."

Gregory finally turned back around and walked off. His last words bouncing into the darkness after him, "Of course, one with his eyes shut doesn't have to witness life's most terrifying images, now does he?"

The young man watched the mouse go and glanced at the rusted entrance. He returned to his own room and made sure to lock the door after him. Soon enough the young man settled back down onto bed, attempting to get comfy, just like before.

"Don't go to sleep," whispered a young and hoarse voice from behind the wall.

The young man looked over at the painting of the cat, from which the warning came desperately and quietly, "Whatever you do, _don't go to sleep_."

* * *

_**Moon's Meow**_**: **

**WARNING: I DO NOT RECOMMEND READING THIS STORY UNLESS HAVING WATCHED "GREGORY HORROR SHOW", EPISODE 13 OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN) OR READ AT LEAST CHAPTER 18 (VOL. 4) OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN). OTHERWISE, THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE OF SPOILERS.**

**And here we finally have the introduction of yet another iconic GHS character. Any ideas on what he was yowling about?**

**I hope you guys enjoy, and I look forward to hearing from you all~**

**The next update is Thursday!**


	8. Night 08

Night 08

_ I just want to sleep, to drift away from the awful things in the waking world. A creature offers to help. Though he gets his job done, I don't think he realizes just how much his 'help' hurt me._

The yellowish color of the wall filled his gaze. The young man was lying in his bed, on his side and wide awake. He raised his gaze slightly, seeing the painting of the cat. With a grunt, the young man rolled over onto his other side. A sheep-like face was inches from his own, resting on the edge of the bed. The young man immediately backed into the wall and sat up. The small, sheep-like creature only blinked sleepily.

"You seem to be having trouble sleeping, mister," the creature said with a child's voice. The young man glanced over at the door, which was still locked shut. He glanced back at the sheep, which stated, "I can help you."

The sheep moved over to the wall, allowing the young man to see his blue and white striped shirt, as well as the fluffy pillow he held under his arm. The child explained, "All that you have to do is count me, and you'll be asleep. Here I go…one sheep!"

The sheep then leapt from one end of the room to the other, landing harshly on the ground. The young man jumped and called out, "Are you alright?"

The sheep, however, stood back up and said to himself, "That hurt…but I gotta get him to sleep! Here I go…two sheep!"

The creature leapt again and fell again, rattling the room. Like before, he forced himself back onto his feet and jumped across the room. "Three sheep!" he cried before striking the wall.

"Hey, cut it out! You're just getting yourself hurt!" the young man yelled futilely.

"Four sheep!" the sheep shouted, just before he ran into the dresser.

"Stop it, already!"

"Five sheep!" Dust fell from the rafters above as the wall rattled from impact.

The young man eventually quieted, realizing that the sheep wasn't going to listen to him. He could only watch as the creature flung himself about the room, shaking it so the candle flickered with each violent rattle of the table.

"Six sheep! Seven sheep! Eight sheep. Nine…sheep…"

The sheep finally slowed to a tired stop, letting out a yawn. As he laid out his pillow on the ground and lied down, the sheep sleepily said, "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

The young man then watched the sheep fall asleep right then and there. He scoffed to himself, "That was supposed to help me sleep?" before lying back down himself. Several long minutes passed, but the young man was still wide awake as he stared at the ceiling. He then heard the sheep begin to mumble to himself. The young man looked over as he started to make out the words.

"…You have really beautiful black hair," the sheep muttered, still asleep. He seemed to have a conversation with himself as he continued, "Thank you…"

The young man watched and listened as the sheep talked, "Would you lay off? It's no big deal…It's just that you get so worked up that you don't think things through…Again with this? If you insist on worrying, worry about how long your hair is. It's going to catch up with you in a bad way once we start up on the ODM's."

At this, the young man gave a start, wondering aloud, "Is that…the first time I met her…and then the conversation between her and him?"

The sheep finished, "Okay, fine. I'll cut it. How short do you think I should make it?"

He then turned on his side and started up mumbling again, "Listen to you guys. Interior? Five years ago, this was part of it...

"You got point to make, friend? I'm right here…

"Poor Jean, so misguided, and besides, I don't think your head'll fit in the interior anyway…

"Very funny…

"Seems a little backwards to me. Fine tuning your titan-killing skills so the brass'll station you somewhere you'll never see one…

"You rather I was good at getting killed? Thank you, but I'll pass. Better to play the system than to get gnawed on…

"You son of a bitch!

"Bring it on, you little bastard!

"Eren, please stop it!

"Gentlemen, please…"

The sheep groaned and rolled over again. He muttered, "Ugh, dammit. What the hell was that move…Little something I picked up this afternoon while you were busy with your thumb up your ass. You honestly believe the Military Police are your ticket to the good life? You're not a solider. You're a joke."

"How is that possible?" the young man wondered in horror, finding himself only able to continue watching and listening.

"How in God's name did I get ranked under Eren?" the sheep sighed.

He moaned and shifted around uncomfortably, beginning to mutter feverishly, "I expect you all to man your posts, knowing that the Advance Team has been wiped out. That's right! The Outer Gate is history! The titans are in…Why'd this have to happen now? Just one more day and I'd have been heading for the Interior."

Another groan. More panicked murmurs, "It's no use. We're not getting anywhere _near_ headquarters. Unless of course you don't mind dying…Shit! He's out of gas!"

The young man felt a chill go down his spine.

"Tom! I'll save you!

"No wait!"

The young man then began to shake his head and then lowered his gaze.

"We're coming!

"Stop it!"

The young man then turned his gaze to the ceiling, looking away from the sheep. Still, he could hear the child's sleepy words filling the room, "…Why couldn't I stop them? Why didn't I stop them? If I kept us all together, this wouldn't have happened. I wasn't meant to lead. I'm the last person that should've been given the reins."

The sheep groaned and went on, as the young man made a futile attempt to cover his ears, "How many of us made it? How many bodies did I crawl over? How many comrades died on my orders?"

The door to the room creaked open, and Gregory stepped inside, getting the young man's attention. "Oh dear, my friend. Can't get any sleep?"

Gregory noticed the sheep on the floor, muttering and shifting around in a cold sweat, "This is it. This is reality. Of course it is."

Gregory only smiled sympathetically and responded, "What's the matter, sleepy sheep? Poor thing. I wonder what he's seeing."

The sheep went on murmuring, "How deluded was I? No. No, on some level, I knew it all along."

"Oh well. No matter." Gregory gently scooped up the little sheep, pillow and all.

The sheep he carried away went on, "I mean, when you stop to think for a second, it's obvious."

Gregory paused in the doorway to assure the sheep, "It's alright, little one. After all, it's only a bad dream. He, he, he."

Before Gregory shut the door behind him, the sheep murmured, "There's no winning. Not against them."

After they left, the young man laid back down. He saw the jacket with the crossed blades on the back, with the bloodied gloves on the table in front of it. The young man turned over, facing the wall, and tears began to dampen his pillow. He cried himself to sleep.

* * *

_**Moon's Meow**_**:**

**WARNING: I DO NOT RECOMMEND READING THIS STORY UNLESS HAVING WATCHED "GREGORY HORROR SHOW", EPISODE 13 OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN) OR READ AT LEAST CHAPTER 18 (VOL. 4) OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN). OTHERWISE, THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE OF SPOILERS.**

**Hopefully this won't be too confusing of a technique nor too confusing for those not familiar with Attack on Titan. For those who are familiar, just bear in mind that Sleepy Sheep is muttering the dialogue from scenes in the anime and they're in chronological order. At the very least, it should be fun to figure which quotes go to which scene.**

**Either way, since the guest has fallen asleep, I wonder if anyone who's watched Season 2 of Gregory Horror Show has a guess at which character will be showing up...**

**Hope you guys enjoy! The next update is Saturday!**


	9. Night 09

Night 09

_Fantasies. Impossible dreams that we can only wish will happen. We blind our imagination with hope, to distract from the grim reality._

The young man found himself sitting in front of a stage, with its green-blue-orange curtain drawn down. Panicked, he looked around at the empty seats next to him. Deep drums and odd instruments played a style of music unfamiliar to him.

A man's voice then announced, "Fantasy time!"

The curtain then lifted, revealing a stage with strange, ink symbols, wooden structures and paper walls covered with soft paintings. There was also a creature on stage, wearing a loose white shirt, skirt-like, green pants, and sandals. His head was made up of a red box, covered in black markings, with a small tree sticking out of the top. He had thin, pink lips and three, green eyes. The creature stood in a stance, waving around a paper fan as he spoke in a dramatic tone, "Dreams are a pathway into our deepest fantasies. The bonsai is a fantasy in miniature trapped _inside a box_. _A small box._" At this point, the young man quickly got up and started to leave. "Your fantasies are also trapped in a box, but we will-hey! Where do you think you're going?"

The young man continued walking past, but he paused upon hearing something on stage scurry over to his side. He looked over to see the performer standing next to him, feet at level with the young man's head.

"Before you go anywhere," pleaded the performer, inciting the young man to look up, incidentally meeting the performer's three-eyed gaze, "look! Look into my _third eye_!"

The performer let out a giddy chuckle as his eye flashed and looked searchingly around. The young man fruitlessly backed up a few steps. The performer announced, "Yes…Long, black hair matched with soft pink lips of a beautiful young woman. I can see it~! I can see it~! Heehehehe. As for the rest of her-oh my. _This_ is your fantasy?"

The performer blushed and put the fan over his mouth as he teased, "I wouldn't have expected that from _you_."

"H-hey! C-cut it out!" the young man shouted, inflamed with embarrassment. "Those are my private thoughts!"

"I can see _more_ as well!" The performer giggled, his third eye continuing to dart to and fro, "Yes! Yes! I see domination over a rival-ah. A rival? Perhaps…_competition_ to the desired girl? How dramatic! Heheehe. It's so enticing! Let's looking deeper~!"

The young man murmured, "Stop it already…"

The performer continued, his voice ringing with excitement, "I see, a rank of high honor. Fresh food on silver plates. Drinks in shining goblets. Cushiony couches alongside a soft bed. A place of comfort. A window, as well. Outside of it, half-eaten corpses and a large grinning face, peering into the opening from below."

The young man gave a start, hearing a window slam open nearby. He turned and saw the opened, purple shutters. They rocked gently in the wind, which played with the candle sitting on the table in the corner. The young man's gaze then whipped back over to his body, finding himself lying in the bed of his hotel room. His boots sat beside the bed. His jacket hung on the wooden chair by the table, so the crossed blades emblem stared him in the face. The young man's gaze slowly went back to the shutters; from where he sat, the young man couldn't see past them, so he had no way of telling what was outside the window. He slowly edged over, as it sat next to the bed.

The young man raised a hand toward the window. In the next moment, he rammed his hand into the closest shutter, slamming it shut, immediately followed by his other hand pulling the other shut with just as much swift force. The young man kept his hands pressed against the window for a long minute, trembling and breathing heavily. Finally, in a single motion, he pulled away and fell back into his place on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

The young man suddenly glanced back towards the window, seeing the candle shudder rhythmically out of the corner of his eye. He heard the steady and thunderous sound of giant steps walking away.

* * *

_**Moon's Meow**_**:**

**WARNING: I DO NOT RECOMMEND READING THIS STORY UNLESS HAVING WATCHED "GREGORY HORROR SHOW", EPISODE 13 OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN) OR READ AT LEAST CHAPTER 18 (VOL. 4) OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN). OTHERWISE, THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE OF SPOILERS.**

Here is it! And with an appearance of Bonsai Kabuki, who I personally feel like has a wonderfully creepy concept to him. After all, what can one do when they're faced with someone that can see all of their innermost desires? As a side note, I hope that this chapter doesn't feel rushed, though I'm quite proud of how it ends.

Hope you guys enjoy reading and I look forward to hearing from you!

The next update will be Monday!


	10. Night 10

Night 10

_Humans are ruled by the fear of death and pain. It's hard to imagine people that can legitimately make light of such things or even simply…not notice it._

The young man sat at the edge of his bed, elbows on his knees and face buried in his hands. His eyes were wide as they stared at the floor, sinking deeply into thought. A child's laughter echoing in the hall caught his attention. He slid his gaze over to the door, outside of which the laughter could still be heard. The noise was boyish and carefree, accompanied by the sound of rapidly thumping footsteps going back and forth. Several times, the sound went by his door, quieting slightly, only to return again. Suddenly, there was a hiccup in the pace of the steps. The runner made a confused grunt before the ground lightly shook with a small thud. A child-like whimper of pain began to start up outside of the young man's door. The young man immediately got from his seat and walked over.

The young man pulled open his door and jumped with surprise; the dog-like child wrapped in bandages of a sort had an axe jutting out of the top of his head, with the wound dripping blood. The young creature looked to him, sniffling with teary eyes, holding its scraped knee as it sat on the floor.

"A-are you alright? You're bleeding!" The young man exclaimed with surprise.

The dog-like boy responded pitifully, "M-my knee. It hurts…"

"Your knee? But your head…"

"My head?" the child repeated in confusion. Sniffling again, he responded, "I've got a headache that won't go away, but it's my knee that really hurts!"

The young man replied uneasily, "I see that, but i-it's your head that-"

"Is something going on here?" a deep and drawn-out voice piped up from down the hall. The young man looked to see a dog-like man wrapped in bandages approach. Jutting out of his head was an oddly-curved and jagged sword, and blood oozed down his face from the wound. The dog-like man looked from the young man and over to the boy. The adult then knelt down beside the boy and spoke with sympathetic concern, "Ooh, you've got a scrape on your knee. Does that hurt?"

The boy nodded with a whimper.

"Don't worry. I've got something that ought to help. We'll take care of that scrape in no time," the dog-man assured and began to search in his jacket pocket. He paused to ask the young man, "Ah, would you care to help?"

"A-ah…" the young man glanced around before finally replying, "Sure. I'll…get something to clean the wound."

The young man swiftly made his way over to his dimly-lit bathroom. He drew out one of the folded, white wash cloths from the edge of the table and soaked its end into the waiting basin of water. Afterwards, the young man departed the bathroom immediately, not daring to look into the basin. When he returned to the hall, the dog-like man was still searching in his pocket as the dog-like boy continued to hold his bloodied knee sadly. Glancing between the two, the young man knelt down beside the boy and offered the wash cloth, "Uh, hey there. I've got this to help wash that cut, and make it better, alright? I'm just gonna clean the wound. It's going to sting a little, okay? But this'll help, trust me. Are you ready?"

"Mm-hm," the dog-boy answered. The young man applied the wash cloth, resulting in a sharp whine from the boy. The dog-like man whipped his gaze over in response. However, once the young man pulled the cold and bloodied cloth away, the boy's whimpers subsided.

Nervously, the young man turned to the dog-like man and inquired, "Do you, ah, have something to bind his wound with?"

"Ah! Of course. I should have some gauze around here," the man replied, resuming to dig through his pocket. As he did, there was a loose length of his own bandage wiggling around with each of his movements.

When the dog-like man turned away for a moment, the young man decided to swiftly tear off the single strip and state, "Nevermind. I've got it taken care of." Using the strip of gauze, he wrapped it over the dog-like boy's knee. Gingerly, the boy then moved around his knee. Afterwards, the boy brightened and hopped to his feet. Running in a circle, the dog-like boy giggled, "Thanks, mister!"

The boy then ran through the young man's opened door, laughing happily all the way. Instinctively, the young man hurried after him and scooped up the bloodied gloves from the table, in order to tuck them out of sight in his jacket on the chair. The dog-like boy ran another several circles through the room, but then he slowed to a wobbling stop, holding his head and groaning.

"A-are you alright?" the young man asked worriedly.

"Ooo, my head really hurts, mister," the boy answered, starting to whine with confusion and pain.

"It's alright, son. Probably another headache," assured the dog-like man as he entered through the door, carrying a dark bottle. "I get them all the time too, but I've got some medicine that'll help."

The dog-like boy cheered and hurried over to his father's side. As the bottle was passed over to the boy, the young man got a glimpse at it; the label was black with the white lettering stating 'Rat Poison'.

"Wait-" the young man shouted and reached out in an attempt to stop him. However, the dog-like boy had already swallowed several gulps. The young man was stunned in place by shock.

"Here you go," the dog-like boy handed the bottle back to the dog-like man, who happily guzzled a sizable portion.

With a satisfied sigh, the man stated, "Ah, that medicine sure does work wonders." He looked to the young man and called out, "Thank you for your help! Be sure to watch your health."

The young man then watched as the dog-like boy ran giggling out of the room, with his father laughing heartily behind him, as if nothing ever happened. The door shut after them, but he could still hear their laughter, bouncing off of the walls.

* * *

**_Moon's Meow_:**

**WARNING: I DO NOT RECOMMEND READING THIS STORY UNLESS HAVING WATCHED "GREGORY HORROR SHOW", EPISODE 13 OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN) OR READ AT LEAST CHAPTER 18 (VOL. 4) OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN). OTHERWISE, THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE OF SPOILERS.**

**Mummy Papa and Mummy Dog have always been great for some unsettling humor. It's a wonder though how much more of this kind of thing that the guest will be able to stand.**

**The next update is Thursday!**


	11. Night 11

Night 11

_ I couldn't take it. This house is…insane! I couldn't stand to stay in it any longer. And yet…I hesitate. Am I really more comfortable dealing with the nonsensical horrors of this house than…returning out there?_

The young man sat on the edge of his bed, arms resting on his knees and eyes staring at the floor. He lifted his gaze to glance at the bathroom, which was lit only by a single, dim candle. His eyes slid over to the window, which was tightly shut. He glanced over his shoulder at the painting of the cat hanging above his bed. The young man turned his attention to the table across from him then glanced down at his boots. He pulled the shoes on before standing up. The young man walked over to the chair, and picked up the brown jacket. He looked over the symbol, a pair of crossed blades, and put the jacket on. He looked to the table, seeing the bloodied gloves back in their usual spot on the table, and, with some hesitation, he picked them up. However, he didn't put them on and instead placed them in his pocket.

The young man walked out into the hall, which was dark, despite the candles that flickered in between each pair of doors. His footsteps echoed through the halls, somewhat resembling the sound of a beating heart. His steps could be heard traveling through the corridor, down the creaking stairs and into the lobby.

The young man cautiously stuck his head into the well-lit room. No one sat in the wine-colored furniture, and no one sat at the front desk, where a candle burned brightly. He glanced over the cubby past the desk, seeing the pure, white pile of bones within it. The young man then turned his attention to the front doors a few meters across from him. With steady footsteps, the young man approached the door. He stopped in front of it and reached for the doorknob.

He hesitated. The young man's hand was inches away from the doorknob but moved no closer. He could hear the wind loudly pressing itself against the outside of the door. The airy whispers began to resemble shrieks and moans of countless people. The ceaseless wind grew louder, so the screams were as close as they could be with the door in the way. The young man's hand trembled as the relentless noise filled his ears.

The young man dropped his hand and turned away from the door. He hurried back into the dark halls that he had come from, retreating to his room.

* * *

_**Moon's Meow**_**:**

**WARNING: I DO NOT RECOMMEND READING THIS STORY UNLESS HAVING WATCHED "GREGORY HORROR SHOW", EPISODE 13 OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN) OR READ AT LEAST CHAPTER 18 (VOL. 4) OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN). OTHERWISE, THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE OF SPOILERS.**

**Apologies for the extremely short chapter! Nonetheless, it goes to show that the guest has something he doesn't want to return to outside of Gregory House.**

**Hope you guys enjoy~**

**The next update is Saturday!**


	12. Night 12

Night 12

_ I don't want to turn my back on people in need. Am I gullible because of that? Or is the world so twisted that even good intentions can punish someone? I don't know what to believe anymore…_

The burning candles on the walls did little to brighten the halls that the young man walked through. While traversing through the corridors, he caught a distant noise and paused; there was the sound of metal repeatedly banging together and a woman crying for help. The young man rushed over in that direction and went around the corner.

Down the hall was woman that seemed to emit a glowing light. Her hair was fair, and she wore a flowing white dress, the end of which was tangled around her legs. Past her was a large, metal fish that steadily slid down the hall and approached her. Its oversized jaws snapped rapidly as it moved. The radiant woman looked over at the young man with bright and pleading eyes.

The young man clenched his fists and bolted over to the woman. The metal fish, who was almost as tall as him, was a stride away and getting closer. The young man scooped up the woman in his arms and started in the opposite direction. The woman tightly clung onto him. The sound of metallic banging filled the hall incessantly as the fish continued to follow behind. No matter where or how fast he ran, the fish somehow managed to find them. He muttered, "I don't know how much longer I can keep running…"

Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. There was a fleshy rope that came from the fish's forehead and led into the radiant woman's dress. She looked to him with her bright and innocent eyes, still gripping him tightly. He asked in shock, "You're connected to that thing, aren't you?" She made no argument. "Aren't you!" She continued to look at him unblinkingly.

The young man came to a stop and tried to let go of the glowing woman. However, she would not let go of him. The fish continued to approach, with the snapping getting louder as it got closer. The young man desperately wrestled with the glowing woman's grip, which seemed as solid as iron. Finally, in the midst of prying her fingers off, he swung around so as to fling her off of him. It worked, and the radiant woman was throw away from him. He then watched as she bounced off of the hardwood floor and tumbled right into the jaws of the iron fish.

The young man cringed expectantly and turned away immediately, darting down the hall. The snapping noise stopped abruptly, filled with the sound of a woman's scream and the grating shriek of the metal fish. The young man kept running, ignoring his ringing ears.

Elsewhere in the hotel, Gregory traversed the dark corridors, candle in hand. He paused, hearing the distant sound of screaming. The old mouse chuckled. He continued on his way as he said to himself, "There's a certain allure to being the hero and showing bravery. The unfortunate thing is," he paused to look over his shoulder with a grin, as a glowing lure lit up ahead of him, illuminating a big-jawed fish face, "there are plenty that take advantage of that weakness. He, he, he."

* * *

_**Moon's Meow**_**:**

**WARNING: I DO NOT RECOMMEND READING THIS STORY UNLESS HAVING WATCHED "GREGORY HORROR SHOW", EPISODE 13 OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN) OR READ AT LEAST CHAPTER 18 (VOL. 4) OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN). OTHERWISE, THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE OF SPOILERS.**

**The guest just can't get a break can he? This time we have a fan character(s) of my own creation, named Angel-R and Trap respectively. Trap is a large, fish-shaped bear trap that slides and jumps along the ground in order to move around. Connected to Trap is Angel-R, a being that gives off an alluring radiance. They work much like an Angler Fish, with Angel-R attracting a victim for Trap to catch and sustain them both. These two are meant to serve as a manifestation of the fear of being taken advantage of.**

**Also, Gregory's end-of-episode words of wisdom make a return this chapter. Those were always my favorite parts throughout the series, since they tend to leave a feeling of dread alongside some food for thought.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and I look forward to hearing from you!**

**The next update is Monday!**


	13. Night 13

Night 13

_ Coming back from a war isn't easy. Not everyone makes it. Is it then better to praise the survivors that made it through, or praise those that fell along the way, no longer experiencing the horror?_

The young man came to a steady stop, panting heavily. An older man's voice spoke up from nearby, "Who's that over there?"

The young man looked over, seeing a three-walled room with an elderly man set up on a chair by a wooden table with a candle set up on it. The man held a wine bottle in one hand and waved him over with the other, "Young man, step closer so I can get a better look at you."

Cautiously, the young man approached and stopped a meter away from the man. This close, he could see that the man was stout and round, with a thick mustache over his wrinkled and mole-covered face. One of his tired-looking eyes was an empty black hole with a monocle over it. He wore a blue uniform, covered in all sorts of colored and shiny medals. Looking over the young man, he then mused, "Ah, you're in uniform like me, but you are still a fledging, it seems. As you can see by my medals, I am an experience veteran of war."

The young man, after a moment's thought, respectively shifted his position so he was at attention. The old man laughed and took a swig from the bottle. Looking over its shiny surface, he began to explain, "After the war, I was given many honors. So was my fallen comrade."

The elderly solider scoffed, "During a…tactical retreat of mine, he went back into the fray and kept fighting. T'was how he died. Hmph. Well, it goes to show how much good that did him."

He took another, deep swig of his bottle and still gripped the neck as he set it down. The elderly solider stared off into the wall as he more of spoke to himself, "Now here I am, drinking plenty of good wine with dozens of honors to my name. And there he is, honors on his grave as he sleeps eternally, perhaps getting more rest than I ever have. Thinking about it, I haven't had a good night's sleep since the war…"

The elderly solider trailed off, lost in his thoughts. He said no more, with almost a horrified expression on his face. After a minute of silence, the young man slowly backed away and walked down the hall, hearing the sounds of the solider guzzling wine behind him.

* * *

_**Moon's Meow**_**:**

**WARNING: I DO NOT RECOMMEND READING THIS STORY UNLESS HAVING WATCHED "GREGORY HORROR SHOW", EPISODE 13 OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN) OR READ AT LEAST CHAPTER 18 (VOL. 4) OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN). OTHERWISE, THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE OF SPOILERS.**

It seems like these chapters are almost getting shorter, but they're no less meaningful. Here we have another fan-character of mine, with this one having the simple name "Honored Veteran." He is a medal-clad alcoholic, representing a form of survivor's guilt.

Hope you guys enjoyed nonetheless! The next update is Thursday!


	14. Night 14

Night 14

_ How could I know that my brief moment of weakness would have such horrendous consequences? Now I find myself staring in the faces of countless, helpless victims as they reach out to me. _

The young man was alerted to the sound of a crowd talking from inside one of the doors down the hall. He curiously made his way over to a double-door made of elegant cherry-wood and tried listening to the conversations. There were so many voices talking at once that nothing intelligible could be made out. There was nothing urgent in any of the voices. It was a constant noise, casual and almost anticipating something.

"Ah, that would be the concert hall," Gregory's oily voice suddenly came from behind. The young man jumped and abruptly turned towards the candle-carrying creature. The old mouse chuckled, "Surprised that our hotel has one? He, he, he, rest assured, we offer a variety of services here at Gregory House."

A thought then seemed to strike Gregory, and he began to search his pocket as he went on, "Actually, I'm quite glad that you found this place. I've been meaning to give this to you." Finally, he produced a slip of paper and held it out to the young man, "It's a seat ticket. With this, you can go inside. Oh, don't worry about the cost, consider it…complementary, he, he, he. Now, go on inside or you'll miss tonight's show."

With some hesitation, the young man took the ticket and entered through the doors. He was met by the sight of a vast concert hall, filled to the brim with people. The stage had its red curtains shut, so the mouse-like skeleton skull icon was visible, and the crowd was shuffling towards their seats. Beside the door he entered through, there was a small creature, wearing a black robe with a black veil coving its face. Only its featureless, red eyes could be seen. The creature wordlessly held out its very human-like hands for the young man's ticket, which was then given. After inspecting it, the veiled creature handed the ticket back to the young man. As he accepted it, an elderly woman chirped nearby, "Oh, pardon me, sir."

Both turned towards her and were met with the sight of a stout, human-like canary. She wore a fine dress and had small glasses with a sliver chain perked on her beak. With an apologetic look, she held out her ticket to the veiled creature and went on, "I'm afraid that there's been a mix-up. I have a ticket for the 1st upper level seat, when I had requested a ground level seat in the back row. I wanted to make sure that this ticket got to the person that it really belongs to."

The young man glanced over his ticket and then spoke up, "Uh, excuse me but, I think I have your ticket, ma'am."

The canary looked to him with surprise followed by delight, "Oh, you're the one? Thank goodness! I'm glad to have found you. I've heard that the upper level seats are better, and I wanted to make sure that you didn't miss out on that."

"Oh." The young man hesitated to trade the ticket, asking, "A-are you sure that you'd want to trade, ma'am? I mean, this ticket was complementary for me. It's not a big deal."

The canary insisted, "It still does rightfully belong to you. I think you should have it."

"I…" The young man glanced at the black-veiled figure, who prompted him to make a choice. Finally, he relented after a long pause and held out the ticket to her, "Well, alright. If you really don't mind."

"It's no trouble at all, deary. I enjoy opera no matter where I sit," she replied, accepting his ticket and passing off her own.

"Thank you, ma'am," he thanked, receiving a warm smile from her. They then separated, with the young man making his way toward an arched doorway. Within it were dark stairs that led upward. Afterwards, beyond some curtains, he found a cushiony chair facing the railing of a balcony.

The young man sat down, finding the chair to be very comfy. The show hadn't started yet. He leaned forward and peered down at the audience below. Most of the people were made of beings wearing black veils over glowing, red eyes as very human-like hands poked out of their sleeves. Others were odd-looking creatures; he could see a bomb-headed being, wearing what looked like a strait-jacket. Its smiling mouth seemed to be stitched together as its yellow eyes darted about nervously.

The young man then looked towards the last row, the thirteenth row, and he saw the canary sitting in the thirteenth seat. She seemed to be comfortable and readily held a pair of theater binoculars. The canary looked over in his direction using them and waved to him. He waved back.

A murmur followed by a wave of hushed silence went over the crowd as the lights dimmed while the curtains were slowly drawn. The young man leaned back in his seat and looked to the stage like everyone else. A spotlight flicked on and revealed a lone figure on the stage. The person had blue skin, with a box-shaped head. The features of his unusual skull included dark, well-combed hair with a matching, thin mustache, and a monocle over one of his eyes, which were red with white irises. He wore a purple suit and spread his arms, with a conductor's baton in one hand.

"Thank you all for attending!" he greeted in a grand voice that echoed across the concert hall. "You are all the survivors of a dying age of music appreciation. Many wretched folk who have listened to my masterpieces have afterwards spit back at my face." The conductor scanned over the audience, continuing, "But you, my dear audience, will never forget that which is true. Musical. Art!"

He then opened his box-head wide, beginning to sing in a tone-deaf manner with light orchestra in the background. However, the young man saw the ground level floor suddenly start to turn like a horizontal wheel. Within the conductor's mouth, a needle began to settle on his own, spinning circle. At the same time, an enormous needle appeared from behind the curtains like an extending arm. The needle made contact with the floor, responding with a shower of sparks and an awful grating sound. The floor continued to turn so the bomb-headed being found his seat heading straight towards the needle. He let out a screech, his head vibrating violently, before ramming into the needle the size of a tower. He exploded into a shower of red confetti. Other audience members in their seats were also forced towards the needle, but when they made contact, the young man saw showers of blood.

"My beautiful music shall be etched into your bodies for all of eternity!" cried the conductor as the music from his mouth grew louder.

The young man jumped out of his seat and leaned over the railing, eyes darting around desperately. He saw that some audience members took the chance to get out of their seats to try and run out of the way of the needle. However, the needle began to move, so it would catch those that tried to dodge it. The young man started to turn, to head for the stairs but he froze; down below, he could see the old canary still stuck in her seat. The floor turned, and she headed straight for the needle. She seemed to be looking at him before the needle tore ran over her and her chair.

The young man staggered backwards. His eyes were fixated on the now red floor, as it continued to turn, with screams sounding underneath violins and cellos. He no longer felt the ground beneath him, and he tumbled past the curtains, into a dark abyss.

The young man suddenly sat up from lying on the ground, as if having woke up. He was out in the hallway that he had started in and looked around, but the door to the concert hall was gone.

"Is something wrong, my friend?" Gregory piped up from nearby. The young man turned to the old mouse, who carried his usual candle.

"The concert hall! Where is it? What happened to the audience? The canary!" the young man cried desperately.

Gregory blinked in surprise but shook his head with a shrug as he responded, "What concert hall? There isn't one here. I don't understand what you're talking about."

The young man angrily argued, "You gave me a ticket for it! You-" he noticed something on Gregory then shouted, "You have it sticking out of your pocket!"

"Hm?" Gregory looked down at his jacket and pulled out the half visible ticket. Looking it over, the mouse simply stated, "Oh, this is an old ticket. It's no good anymore. Ah, well. No point in keeping it. That was a crappy show anyways. He, he, he."

Without any hesitation, Gregory put the candle flame to the ticket, igniting the paper. Soon enough, the ticket disappeared to ashes. Before turning away to walk off, Gregory said to the young man, "No matter how polite and generous, one always acts in his own interest, sometimes without realizing it. That's simply human nature."

* * *

_**Moon's Meow**_**:**

**WARNING: I DO NOT RECOMMEND READING THIS STORY UNLESS HAVING WATCHED "GREGORY HORROR SHOW", EPISODE 13 OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN) OR READ AT LEAST CHAPTER 18 (VOL. 4) OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN). OTHERWISE, THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE OF SPOILERS.**

**Here we have one of my favorite chapters thus far (and perhaps one of the longest as well). To me, the Poor Conductor is probably one of the most dangerous characters in the entire series if you're not able to out-run his attack. There's also a couple of fan-characters. There first one is simply the Canary, who is more of a kindly old lady than anything.**

**Now, as for the bomb-head character, that would be Mental Fuse, a fan-character created by Kingdom Infinity from FanFiction. Mental Fuse is "a bomb-headed being wearing a straitjacket, his mouth is stitched shut in a smile yet his yellow eyes are bugged and literally spell nervousness and fear, and he can only mumble out his words. When Mental Fuse starts to act up in panic, his mumbled words get frantic and the fuse on his head starts to light and when he explodes, he actually pops like a balloon as red confetti flies everywhere to signify blood in a way, and this leads for Jacker, who is the controller of Mental Fuse's body, to become sentient." Jacker is another character that is connected to Mental Fuse but I'll talk more on him in the later chapters.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed and I look forward to hearing from you! The next update is Saturday!**


	15. Night 15

Night 15

_ I did what I thought was right. It saved some lives, didn't it? But…there were also plenty lost. I don't know if I could make the right decision, even if there was one. I'm just not fit to be the one that leads and makes choices._

The sound of a man's singing caused the young man to come to a stop. Along with it was the sound of metal scraping, like something sliding down a railing. He curiously looked in that direction, but it was out of sight.

"_Do you know, who I am~_"

The young man cautiously continued down the hall and peered around the corner. He looked just in time to see a pair of pink and yellow lights disappearing from out of his vision. The hallway went quiet, and the young man leaned back, relaxing. Suddenly, there was the sound of chain length unwinding rapidly from above him. He looked up and saw the metallic figure drop from the ceiling and fall in front of him, continuing to sing, "_I am Judgment Boy~!_"

The scale-like creature jerked to a stop, with his weights a foot above the ground. The cages dangling from his arms still rocked back and forth. Grinning, with his sharp eyes settled on the young man, Judgment Boy began to proclaim, "You are out in the battlefield, in the middle of leading your comrades to safety across the rooftops. You all are running out of gas for your equipment, and time. Suddenly, something goes wrong. One of the other cadets is stranded on the street, having run out of gas. Two others dive in to try and save him. As a result, they also end up in the clutches of the enemy, and all three are about to be killed. You can either rally everyone to make an attempt to save them, or make a break for headquarters. What will you do?"

The young man was briefly shocked into silence. With a tense sigh, he replied quietly, "If you really do know about that instance, then you should already know how it ends. You don't need me to answer it."

Leaning forward, with just as much insistence, Judgment Boy repeated, "What will you do?"

The young man made an annoyed noise. He looked down shamefully as he answered, "I told everyone to head for HQ. It didn't end well. I know this, you don't have to-"

"Let's consult the Balance of Truth," Judgment Boy interrupted, as if the young man hadn't been talking. He then began to spin around rapidly, and the young man instinctively ducked down, with the lights sailing over his head. All the while, Judgment Boy shouted, "Judgment! Now!"

Judgment Boy abruptly came to a stop and one of the cages opened; the pink heart tumbled out and shattered onto the floor in a soul-crushing manner. As the pieces settled across the ground and lost their light, Judgment Boy stated, "You choose to take advantage of the enemy's distraction and make your way towards headquarters. The captive comrades all die. The rest of the trainees follow your lead, but, along the way, many of them get caught and killed as well. You and the remainder manage to make it to headquarters, but not without having lost dozens of soldiers. It was your choice. Now you get to live with it."

"I know…" the young man whispered, holding his head lower as Judgment Boy turned and went down the hall. The light of the golden money sign shone blindingly before being swallowed by darkness.

* * *

_**Moon's Meow**_**:**

**WARNING: I DO NOT RECOMMEND READING THIS STORY UNLESS HAVING WATCHED "GREGORY HORROR SHOW", EPISODE 13 OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN) OR READ AT LEAST CHAPTER 18 (VOL. 4) OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN). OTHERWISE, THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE OF SPOILERS.**

**Eleven chapters left! Judgment Boy makes a return to throw some more salt in the wounds. It's a wonder how long the guest will be able to go before he loses his will...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and I look forward to hearing from you! The next update is Monday!**


	16. Night 16

Night 16

_ Some things just seem to be the way that life is. It's easier to accept the idea that the worst things in life are simply natural. And yet, there are those that believe that things can be changed. It's hard to say if they're right, or even if they'll succeed._

The young man walked steadily down the hallway, but he slowed to a stop as he noticed posters on the wall nearby. They were black and white wanted posters. On one poster was what looked like a man wearing a large hat; he had dark sideburns, a curled mustache and half-closed eyes. On the other poster was a young looking girl, also wearing a large hat; she had pigtails, freckles, dark colored circles on her cheeks and a similar emotionless expression. The descriptions referred them as "CACTUS GUNMAN" and "CACTUS GIRL" "TWO WANTED REBELS FROM CACTUSLAND."

After reading the posters, the young man wondered aloud, "…what the hell's a 'cactus'?"

"So you wanna find out what a cactus ees, hombre?" a man's voice with a strange accent spoke up from behind him. He felt what seemed like the end of a trumpet against his back. The young man gingerly glanced over his shoulder, seeing a human-like creature, with green skin covered in rows of thin spines. He wore a large and round straw hat, a sash of bullets and a patterned shirt ridden with bullet holes. He had a pair of dark sideburns with a curling mustache large enough to cover his mouth. His half-closed gaze was the color red. In his plant-like hand was a trumpet-shaped pistol. The young man immediately froze with tense fear. The creature went on, "A cactus ees one of the toughest plants in the whole desert!"

"Big brother, you should just kill him already. He probably wants to turn us in for the reward money," a girl's voice spoke up nearby, with a similar accent. The young man glanced a little to the side to see a younger, plant-like girl; Under her large, straw hat were a pair of long, green braids; she wore a red neckerchief with a cow print vest over a blue dress; dark green cheeks and a cluster of green freckles framed her unsmiling lips After a beat, she added, "Actually, I think you should let me do it. You're gonna miss."

"W-wait! Please don't! I never even heard of any rebellion! I'm not interested in turning you guys in," the young man pleaded desperately, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say," she waved him off as she drew out a length of rope and approached. Cactus Gunman, however, put a hand in the way.

"Wait a minute, little seester," he insisted. The plant-like man pulled back his gun, twirled it and placed it back in his holster. Cactus Gunman finished, "If thees guy doesn't know about the Revolution, then I wanna tell him about eet."

"If he's telling the truth," Cactus Girl grumbled and angrily crossed her arms.

The young man turned towards them as Cactus Gunman started to explain, "Back in Cactusland, I tried to start to the Revolution."

"Against…what?" the young man asked cautiously, moving out of the way of the wanted posters.

"Against injusteece and corruption!" Cactus Gunman answered with passion.

"But you missed your mark," Cactus Girl interjected bluntly.

"Yeah, well-" Cactus Gunman drew out one of his pistols again and twirled it, pointing it down the hall and replied, "-I'm not gonna meess my mark thees time!"

Cactus Girl rolled her eyes. The young man responded quietly, "Look, I'm not gonna stand in your way or anything. I hope that works out for you but…I don't really see that happening."

Cactus Gunman turned to him in surprise, inquiring, "And why do you think that, hombre?"

"Well…what I mean is, it's great if you can find a way to get rid of all the corruption and injustice of a place, but, overtime, isn't it all just going to come back again? No matter what, there's always something dirty going on behind the scenes," the young man explained.

There was a gleam in the plant-like man's eye. He replied, holding up his pistol, "Then we will start another Revolution. We'll fight again to ride another day."

The young man was then struck was this, feeling a sense of familiarity stirring in him. The image of the plant-like man faded into that of a different young man wearing a brown uniform with crossed blades and straps. He had short, brown hair and large, intensely gleaming eyes. The plant-like girl then started to resemble a young woman with silky, black hair cut short, and she wore the same uniform but with a red scarf wrapped around her neck.

The determined-looking young man stated with increasing passion, "The Scouts have always been my goal. I don't want the easy life, not with all the work I put in. I trained to fight titans. Things have changed. Maybe not a hell of a lot but enough. They aren't the mystery they were five years ago. There's still a long way to go, but we've made progress. All the battles we've lost taught us a lesson, gave us the tiniest inkling towards something like hope…humanity's future lies outside the walls, and I'm gonna clear the way! I'm gonna take back what was ours! I'll drive them out! And as long as at least one of us can say that, we're not done-

"And so we will ride!" came the plant-like man proclamation, scattering the young man's image. Cactus Gunman pointed his pistol at the wanted poster inches away, and he pulled the trigger, releasing a small explosion of smoke and light.

The poster, however, remained untouched, and the bullet ricocheted off of a candle holder on the wall. There was then an oily cry down the hall and all three looked over in the direction. After a moment, they saw Gregory fall onto his back, having been just around the corner. His foot twitched and blood began to pool around his head.

Sweat dripping down his face, Cactus Gunman squeaked, "Well, time to ride now."

He bolted off down the other direction, with Cactus Girl rushing after him, crying, "I knew you'd miss your mark! Even at point blank!"

After the pair ran off, the young man then heard Gregory mutter to himself in a delusional way, "Good intentions, no matter how passionate, don't go very far if you don't know where to aim…"

* * *

_**Moon's Meow**_**:**

**WARNING: I DO NOT RECOMMEND READING THIS STORY UNLESS HAVING WATCHED "GREGORY HORROR SHOW", EPISODE 13 OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN) OR READ AT LEAST CHAPTER 18 (VOL. 4) OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN). OTHERWISE, THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE OF SPOILERS.**

**The Cactus siblings are two of the characters with probably the most potential for hilarity. And I can't help but include them in this series since they act so much like a certain pair of characters from Attack on Titan...**

**And yes, Gregory was eavesdropping XD**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and I look forward to hearing you thoughts!**

**The next update is Thursday!**


	17. Night 17

Night 17

_ When something dies, it goes from flesh to bone, from bone to dust. Afterwards, there's nothing left, nothing but memories left behind in others. If that's gone too, then there's nothing at all. No flesh. No bone. No dust. No one at all._

The young man passed one glowing candle after another, as his thudding steps echoed through the hall. He rounded the corner and stopped abruptly; there was a bare skeleton lying in the middle of the hall. The young man stared at it a moment, backing away. He glanced around the corridor, left and right, but saw no movement or anything notable. The young man looked at the skeleton once again before turning and running off. He ran and ran until he saw a familiar, moving candlelight down the hall.

Gregory stopped and turned at the sound of approaching footsteps. Upon seeing the young man he greeted, "Why, hello, my friend. What brings you-oh!"

The young man grabbed Gregory by his sleeve and started to pull him along, urging in a panicked manner, "Hurry! Th-there's a body!"

After a minute, Gregory and the young man reached the skeleton. The old mouse used his candle to inspect the body. All the while, the young man inquired nervously, "What happened?"

"I have no idea," Gregory replied. With a shrug, he gave an oily assurance, "But this happened must've happened a long time ago, so you're not in any danger now."

The young man paused, slightly less tense. He stared at the skeleton and inquired, "Who is it?"

"No clue."

"What? You don't? But…there's got to be a way to figure it out. Don't you keep track of all of the guests in your house? Maybe you can go through and-"

"My friend," Gregory sharply interrupted and stated, "you seem more concerned about the remains than whatever could've caused this. That's not a very natural reaction. I'm assuming that you want to find a way to honor this pile of bones, by commemorating them or something like that."

Feeling a chord striking within him, the young man began to shout, "This isn't just a 'pile of bones'! This used to _be_ somebody!"

Calmly, almost casually, Gregory responded, "Yes, this _did_ use to be someone or something, but look at it now; it's a pile of bones. No way of telling how it happened. No way of telling who it was. Once these bones finally crumble, there's going to be nothing left but a fading, vague memory. When you really think about it, my friend," Gregory paused and looked to the young man with an oily smile, "don't you think that, one day, you and I are going to end up just like these bones?"

The young man gave no response, faltering.

Gregory started to walk off, hopping over the skeleton's arm, as he chuckled, "Don't think about it too hard, my friend. Just enjoy your life while it lasts, since no one else but you may end up remembering it. He, he, he."

* * *

_**Moon's Meow**_**:**

**WARNING: I DO NOT RECOMMEND READING THIS STORY UNLESS HAVING WATCHED "GREGORY HORROR SHOW", EPISODE 13 OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN) OR READ AT LEAST CHAPTER 18 (VOL. 4) OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN). OTHERWISE, THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE OF SPOILERS.**

**Another short but pretty dark chapter. I hope that you guy enjoyed! The next update will be Saturday!**

**What do you guys think should be done for a nameless corpse?**


	18. Night 18

Night 18

_ Memories are…painful. Once innocent, even hopeful thoughts become hurtful reminders in the face of a bleak present. I want to forget, to save myself from the pain, but…that would mean letting go of those dear to me._

The young man slowly made his way down the empty corridors. Along the way, he sighed to himself, "I'm not even sure where my room is…or even if that's the direction I want to head in…"

He went quiet, simply listening to his own repetitive steps as he walked. Suddenly, there was a voice, almost ghastly-sounding, that came from down the hall. It was his own voice, shouting, _"No! No, this is our chance. We can get the drop on them while they're preoccupied. Let's go! Make a break for HQ while they're still distracted!"_

The young man paused, looking down the hall that the noise came from. After a minute of nothing more happening, he shook his head and started to go down a different hall. A different noise then came from the first hall; it was the voice of a cheery and relieved-sounding young man, _"Jean! You really came through for us there, man."_

The young man stopped abruptly. He looked in the direction for a beat then rushed around the corner, staring into the hall that the voices came from. All the while, the same voice went on, _"We owe you big time."_

The young man bolted down the hall immediately, approaching the voice that insisted, _"Don't shrug it off, I'm serious!"_

He stopped in the middle of an empty hall, looking back and forth. From nearby, the voice stated, _"We're all alive because of you."_ The young man looked to a shut door beside him, and the voice could be heard behind it, _"Like I said, you make a great leader!"_

The voice finally went quiet, and the young man reached for the doorknob. Suddenly, a glowing blue figure abruptly phased through the door and flew past the young man's head, filling the hall with its watery light. He turned and his eyes followed the ghastly creature; it floated in the air, as if swimming; it had the body of a fish skeleton but the head was a box of some sort, with a glass face and metal antennas sticking out of the top; the face itself had no features, but behind the glass was a pair of blank eyes amidst a black background. The creature swam a few feet down the hall before turning around, facing the young man with its glowing face.

There was an unnatural, fuzzy screech that briefly emitted from the creature, as the face behind the glass flickered with the image of a young man with short, black hair. He wore a brown uniform with an image of crossed blades. He had light brown eyes and freckles speckling his cheeks. He sat on a ledge, filling a small, silver canister with gas as he spoke, _"Promise me you're not going to take this the wrong way, but I don't think you're a good leader because you're strong. I think you're a good leader because you know what it is to be weak. You're one of us. You're scared out of your mind, just like we all are. It makes you alert, sympathetic. You made a damn good call out there. Got me running for my life."_ The freckled young man turned his head towards the screen as he finished,_ "You're why I can say this."_

Suddenly, the screen flickered again with another light screech, and it was briefly replaced by the fuzzy image of a half-eaten face, with black hair, dead eyes and freckles on his bloodless cheeks, as the other young man's voice whispered in horror, _"Is that…Marco?"_

Immediately, the young man turned away and rushed down the hall, leaving the watery glow and the ghastly fish far behind him. When the young man had left, the screen on the fish's face flicked again, this time changing to Gregory's sly smirk and outwardly-turned gaze. He gave an oily chuckle, "People tend to want an enjoyable experience to be unforgettable. The funny thing is that horrible events make longer lasting memories, since they have a habit of making the good ones sour. When that happens, it's easiest to just throw them all away. He, he, he."

* * *

_**Moon's Meow**_**:**

**WARNING: I DO NOT RECOMMEND READING THIS STORY UNLESS HAVING WATCHED "GREGORY HORROR SHOW", EPISODE 13 OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN) OR READ AT LEAST CHAPTER 18 (VOL. 4) OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN). OTHERWISE, THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE OF SPOILERS.**

**TV Fish is generally the best at getting to the root of the problem. The question is, does he ever do it for the guest's sake, Gregory's or simply because?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! The next update is Monday!**


	19. Night 19

Night 19

_ When I look back, there are things that I wish I could've done differently. If I could just turn time backwards, like turning a clock, I could fix what went wrong. I could save who I cared for._

Farther down the hall, there was a constant ticking noise. The closer that the young man got, the more sources of tick-tocking that he heard. Finally, he came to an area filled with clocks; on the left side of the hall was a crowd of various clocks and hourglasses. As he walked, he passed glass cases with dozens of watches sitting inside. He began to make his way past a three-walled room filled with time-telling devices in the middle of the noisy display, but there were also two clock-shaped figures standing inside. The shorter one looked at the young man before turning towards the taller of the two, stating in a child's voice, "Daddy! He looks like he's got a lot of regrets in his past!"

The older one also glanced at the young man before confirming to the boy-like creature, "Correct, My Son. He does have a lot of regrets." Looking back at the young man, he added, "Of course, there is a chance to _change_ that."

The young man paused. He looked back and asked, "What do you mean?"

"So you want to know? Well, alright then." The man proudly explained, "I am Clock Master, the ruler of time! I can tell that someone close to you had recently died. I able to send you back in time to save that person."

"Can you really…" the young man whispered with disbelief. He then looked more closely over the pair.

The smaller creature had the body of a young boy dressed in a white shirt and black pants with black suspenders, but his head was shaped like a clock with a large, golden windup key sticking out the top. His face was flesh colored with rosy cheeks; his eyes were half-closed, marked with four marks like a compass; his wide smile only revealed two, large, front teeth; his oval-shaped, black nose had two drips of blood, unnaturally moving up and down rhythmically; on his forehead, silver letters read "TIME IS MONEY", and there were white dials underneath it with the numbers 1, 9, 6, and 0.

The larger creature had the body of a man dressed in a purple vest, white-black shirt and black pants. He also had a clock for a head, with a windup key on top. As for differences, his face was wrinkled, red-ish and dotted with moles; his eyes were squinted, and thick eyelashes stuck out from the bottom lid; his lips were large, dark and puckered; his small, brown circle of a nose had clock hands on it, but they were curved and dark like a mustache; on his forehead, pink letters read "WORLD IS YOUR'S" and dials underneath it also had the numbers 1, 9, 6 and 0.

"In order for this to work," Clock Master explained, "you're going to need to think back to the moment before and after the person important to you died."

"I remember it." The young man replied, drifting into his unhappy thoughts, "My gear started to malfunction before I was able to climb up the wall. I had to try and grab some different gear from a crushed corpse. When I was wrestling to get the damn thing off of the guy, a titan started to approach from the rear, and Marco…he got the monster's attention so I had time to replace my gear. I couldn't find him for a while, even after I managed to get back up the wall, up until I found him again…during clean-up…"

"And do you have an idea of how you can prevent this from occurring?" Clock Master questioned.

The young man immediately looked to the clock-like man, answering, "Yes. If I had known that my gear was going to malfunction in the first place, then I could've warned my captain and my entire squad. That way, I wouldn't have ended up in that defenseless situation, then no one would've had to stick out their necks for me, including Marco."

Clock Master nodded. "Alright then." He stated, "I'll take you back in time. My Son, wind me up!"

"But…Daddy, aren't you still recovering from last time-" The boy began to ask.

"My Son, I am perfectly functional. Now, wind me up," the man insisted.

Nervously glancing at the young man, the boy then propped a small ladder beside the clock-like man. He climbed up to the top and took hold of wind-up key on his father's head. As the key turned with little clicks, Clock Master groaned and narrowed his eyes. Then, when the boy let go, allowing the key to rapidly unwind, the man's eyes nearly went to the back of his head as his mustache starting spinning wildly. He shouted in an otherworldly voice, which rattled the air and transcended time, "TIME IS MONEEEEY!"

All the while, the young man found the hallway around him disappear, replaced by a swirling vortex of a tunnel that he seemed to be going down, despite still standing in one place. A different scene then began to flicker in its place; the young man started to find himself leaning against a wall in a sunset-lit alley, with thunderous stomping in the distance.

There were four people to his right; next to him was a short, young woman, dressed in her uniform with a hooded sweatshirt underneath her jacket with the crossed blades symbol. Her blonde hair was wrapped up and pinned to the back of her head. Past her bangs, she had half-closed, blue eyes and a pronounced nose that sat above her red-ish lips; beside the young woman was a young man in the same uniform, with a shaven head and hazel eyes; farther back were two other young men in uniform, one with dark hair and the other with more of a dark blond.

The scene continued to flicker, but to the young man's left, he could see a man with curly dark hair, wearing a brown uniform that had a symbol of red roses on the back. The man peered cautiously around the corner as he spoke, his voice was unnaturally skipping and flickering, "…Do not, I repeat, do _not_ engage them in combat unless if you absolutely have to. I want you-…three cadets per team. When you reach the wall, jump. That clear? Die and you'll piss me off. If a titan goes astray, take it down-"

Before the young man could say anything, the entire scene disappeared, noise and all. A new scene developed around him, still flickering like the last one but not as severely. The young man found himself in the middle of a sunset-lit street, gripping the straps to the gas-propelled gear of someone, whose upper half was crushed underneath a massive rock. Behind him, enormous footsteps steadily approached, shaking the ground more violently each time.

"Jean! Look out!" another young man shouted from the rooftops.

The young man on the street looked over his shoulder, seeing a human-like creature, whose head was at level with the two-story buildings, towering behind him. There was a metallic and hissing sound as another young man appeared from behind the shoulder of the giant creature, with a line of gas vapor trailing behind him. A pair of piston-propelled grappling hooks shot out from the device strapped to his waist, stretching out until they attached to the building on the other side of the creature. The dark-haired young man was then pulled past the creature, causing the latter's large eyes to follow the former. The young man on the street could see the dim sunlight gleaming off of the other young man's freckled cheeks as he clenched his teeth. The dark-haired young man didn't glance at the one on the street as he flew out of sight, with the massive creature starting to follow after him.

"Marco! No!"

The entire scene disappeared and changed once again. The young man abruptly found himself sitting at small dining table with a white cloth over it. There was a silver platter set up in front of him with a juicy and bloody slab of meat on top of it. A massive, cleaver-like knife slammed down on the table with several loud cracks, causing the candle at the end to jump; the blade cut through the meat, plate and table, with the tip inches from the young man that had fearfully threw himself against the back of his chair.

There was no longer an unnatural flicker. The young man glanced around, seeing that he was in a dining room, where the candle on his table and the ones on surrounding tables were the only lights. The other tables were mostly occupied by creatures dressed in black veils, with red eyes and human-like hands. In one table, there was a well-dressed, reptilian creature, with a curly mustache and a monocle, sitting across from one of the veiled creatures. The rest of the dining room stared at the young man, and he returned the stare until his eyes slid back to the massive blade. The creature holding the knife was dressed in white, with a red sash tied over its shoulders and a red apron around its waist. Its face was obscured and shadowy with the collar of its shirt covering the bottom half of its face and some dirty blond hair stuck out from under the sides of the tall, white hat it wore. There was a large candle wick sticking out the top, burning brightly, but, as the top of the hat seemed to melt like a candle, it became apparent that the figure's entire body, clothes and all, had a waxy texture. Standing nearby was Gregory, who shook his head in disappointment.

"Oh dear, my friend, you're in trouble now," he sighed oily.

The waxy creature pulled the knife free and propped the blunt edge against its shoulder. It walked around the table, seizing the young man by his collar. As it started to drag the young man off, the creature hissed in an angry growl of a voice, "Come with me. _Right now._"

"W-wait." The young man started to plead, looking back at Gregory, who stayed where he was, "What happened? I don't even know what's going on! Where am I being taken? What did I do?!"

Gregory watched the young man get dragged out of the dining room and into the other room, the kitchen, before glancing over his shoulder. In the corner of the dining room, Clock Master was lying on his back and groaning, as his son worriedly hovered by his side.

"Daddy! Are you alright?" the boy cried.

The father, however, was practically sobbing. He turned over onto his hands and knees, with his wind-up key lying a foot away from him. He shook his head as he moaned, "Oh, I've failed, My Son. I've failed! I tried to take him back in time, but I couldn't take it. I'm just too weak. When he started to move further from the past, I pushed myself to move him back but I only ended up throwing him into the future! Oh, what have I done?"

"It's okay, Daddy," the boy assured his father.

Gregory, all the while, chuckled and shook his head as he surveyed the scene around him. He said to himself, "If you concern yourself with the past too much, you end up losing sight of problems in the future. Next thing you know, problems for later become problems for now. He, he, he."

* * *

**_Moon's Meow_:**

**WARNING: I DO NOT RECOMMEND READING THIS STORY UNLESS HAVING WATCHED "GREGORY HORROR SHOW", EPISODE 13 OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN) OR READ AT LEAST CHAPTER 18 (VOL. 4) OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN). OTHERWISE, THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE OF SPOILERS.**

**Nothing like re-living the most scarring moment in your life.**

**Also, Hell's Chef makes an excellent cameo personally speaking. He's not the only one. We also have a cameo from another fan character. This one is the reptilian creature named "Jacker" made by Kingdom Infinity from FanFiction. This creature is the other half to the character "Mental Fuse". His description is as follows: "When Mental Fuse pops out of existence it reveals Jacker has magically taken his place into full control of the former's body, gradually changing it into his own liking. Jacker is a reptilian being, his head and neck is a diamondback snake with yellow eyes, a curly mustache and a monocle on his left eye, he wears a bowler hat on his head, the straitjacket now became a outfit similar to a British gentleman would wear, and he has scaly hands and is able to talk in a silky British accent, full of manners and kindness yet it hides his possessive nature to have sex with anyone, either male or female, to the full extent." And so, we find that Jacker is on a date with one of the Prompters. Go figure.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and I look forward to hearing your responses! The next update is Thursday!**


	20. Night 20

Night 20

_ I was told a vision of my future. Despite the alleged foresight I was given, everything still seems uncertain. Whether or not I've come to a decision, or even if there's a choice to begin with, there's no turning back._

The young man walked slowly down the hall, trudging his way through. He paused when white vapor started to gather at the spot in front of him, as a croaking voice rang through the air, _"Burning…_

"Burning," the old woman's voice repeated, growing clearer in the dissipating vapor. A green tent of sorts now sat in the middle of the hall, blocking the young man's path. Within the tent was a round table, with candles on either side. Standing on the middle of the table was a short, human-like frog dressed in black robes. Her matted, grey hair hung from under her black cap. Her green and slimy hands circled over a crystal ball atop a red pillow set up in front of her. The purple eyes behind her half-closed lids slid over towards the young man. She spoke with a crackling purr, "I see a burning corpse in your future. The near future, in fact, but I can't say how soon."

Fear lighting up within him, the young man stepped forward, asking, "A corpse? Whose?"

The frog's eyes looked from the glass ball and back up at the young man. Her was mouth hidden behind the ball as she replied, "That will be determined by choice-" Narrowing her eyes, she added, "-which is as inescapable as fate."

Suddenly, a fresh cloud of vapor began to engulf her, which she gave no reaction to. The young man took a step towards her and called out desperately, "No wait! What do you mean? Don't go yet!"

Despite his pleas to stay, the frog and her tent disappeared without a trace, leaving the young man with her lingering words in the desolate corridor.

* * *

_**Moon's Meow**_**:**

**WARNING: I DO NOT RECOMMEND READING THIS STORY UNLESS HAVING WATCHED "GREGORY HORROR SHOW", EPISODE 13 OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN) OR READ AT LEAST CHAPTER 18 (VOL. 4) OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN). OTHERWISE, THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE OF SPOILERS.**

**Real short chapter, but the fortune teller is always good for foreshadowing (of course). Six more chapters to go.**

**And sorry for the update being a bit later in the day than usual, finally finished my first year of college, so summer awaits!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and I look forward to hearing from you! The next update is Saturday!**


	21. Night 21

Night 21

_ I finally returned to my room. Yet, I was restless. There were so many questions and uncertainties that I couldn't just ignore them. I'll probably regret this decision later, but I'm willing to take a risk, all for the sake of getting answers._

The young man stopped outside of a room labeled with the golden numbers _205_. He pulled open the door and was met by the sight of the simple room, with minimal furniture and the closed, shuttered window across from him. A candle flickered atop the table in the corner, illuminating the room in orange light.

The young man stepped inside and shut the door behind him. He walked across the room and over to the bed. He did not take off his boots or his jacket and simply sat down on the edge of the bed. Slowly, his gaze scanned over the room. He stared at the candle, watching the wick burn and the wax occasionally drip. Silence filled the room, like an endless and unbearable noise. The young man then got to his feet and began to pace.

Back and forth his steps went, with the consistency of a clock. Several times, he needlessly circled around. With each cycle, he seemed to only get more anxious. His eye caught on the cat painting, and he came to a stop. From behind the painting, he heard a muffled and hoarse voice urge, "_Quickly!_ Open the window."

An eerie meow then sounded behind the wall, as the young man looked to the window. The wooden shutters were tightly shut. Several long seconds passed before he finally began towards it. When he reached the window, he stood there for another few seconds. His hands slowly reached for the shutters, paused, took hold of the handles, then flung open the window; there was blackness.

Endless, impenetrable blackness stretched out before him. A soft and airy bell dinged twice nearby. The young man took hold of the windowsill and stuck his head out, looking in the direction of the noise. He saw a black cloaked figure floating away, with a blue and yellow hat on his pure white head. The figure then stopped and turned towards the young man, revealing that the figure held a large scythe with a skinless skull as a head.

The young man stumbled back from the window, but the figure called out in the voice of a calm man, "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."

Afterwards, the young man walked back to the windowsill, and the robed skeleton moved himself so he floated across from the young man. The skeleton explained, "I only deal with souls who've wandered from reality and deserve rest." He waved for the young man to go back inside as he stated, "You're still torn on which decision to make. Once you do, perhaps we'll see each other again soon or maybe later."

The skeleton then turned and started to float off, but the young man called out, "W-wait!"

"Hmm?" The skeleton faced the young man again and then waved a hand to urge him to go on, "What is it? I do have work to get back to."

The young man glanced down before returning his gaze to the skeleton, asking, "I…want to know how souls can pass on peacefully."

The skeleton put his hand back to the handle of his scythe, holding it contemplatively. He answered, "It all goes back to a soul's tie on reality. To pass peacefully, a soul must believe that there is no unfinished business in reality, have no regrets to hold them back from resting eternally." He adjusted his grip on his scythe and finished, "Does that answer your question?"

After a long pause, the young man replied, "…Yes, it does. Thank you."

The skeleton dipped his head before floating off, waving goodbye. "Take care of yourself!" he called out before disappearing from sight.

The young man waved goodbye before closing the shutters again. He stared thoughtfully at the window, repeating to himself, "…No regrets, huh?"

Meanwhile, purring could be heard on the other side of the painting.

* * *

_**Moon's Meow**_**:**

**WARNING: I DO NOT RECOMMEND READING THIS STORY UNLESS HAVING WATCHED "GREGORY HORROR SHOW", EPISODE 13 OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN) OR READ AT LEAST CHAPTER 18 (VOL. 4) OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN). OTHERWISE, THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE OF SPOILERS.**

**Death has always been one of my favorite characters, whether it's is knowing and mythical appearance in the show or his casual and optimistic attitude in the game. Things seem to be looking up for the guest, but we'll see how long that's going to last...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and I look forward to hearing from you! The next update is Monday!**


	22. Night 22

Night 22

_ What is a solider? A pawn, with no purpose other than to follow orders and die? Or is a soldier someone that chooses to follow orders and die on their own accord?_

The young man turned away from the shuttered window and exited out of his room. He turned to his right and paused. He heard a pair of shuffling footsteps as candlelight approached from around the corner. Upon hearing a familiar, oily chuckle, the young man turned left and hurried down the opposite direction. After passing several doors, he turned right again. The young man was met with a deep-throated chuckle.

He looked to his left and saw table set up nearby. There were two chairs; in one chair was a man-like creature holding his overweight form in a noble, expensive-looking attire with red and orange colors. His blonde hair hung around the sides and back of his pure white head, matching the curled mustache that framed his bulging cheeks. The top of his head extended seamlessly into what resembled the top of a king chess piece. His lower eyelids rose over half of his grey eyes, and his broad teeth shown under his facial hair as he greeted, "Why, I was expecting you!"

The roundish creature turned back to the chess board laid out on the table, moving a white pawn a space forward, laughing cheerily, "You certainly aren't going to best me, old boy!"

A featureless, pure black hand reached over and moved a knight piece before settling back into the chair that it jutted on top of. All the while, the man-like creature reached over to a smaller, round table and scraped his fingers against the silver plate on it; he scooped up whatever of the face-shaped cookies that ended up in his clutches and stuffed them into his mouth, sprinkling his mustache with crumbs.

As the man crunched away nosily, the young man spoke up unsurely, "Uh…how were you expecting me?"

"Why—it's simple!" the man-like creature replied through mouthfuls of cookies. He gave a great gulp, before going on, "I am Chess Lord, and you—You're a pawn!" The young man was taken aback. The creature went on, moving one of his knights forward, "I can tell because you follow orders without question! You are a willing sacrifice, all in the name of defending your ruler—me!" Chess Lord gestured to the king piece on the board then to himself with a satisfied chuckle.

The young man faltered as Chess Lord went on, munching on more cookies all the while, "You live a very simple life—and potentially short too!" He watched with an unconcerned grin as the rook of the black hand's passed over Chess Lord's pawn, resulting in the piece being taken off the board. "It is your duty to lay down your life, and you certainly can't say no—you signed up for it, after all! Ho ho ho!"

Chess Lord laughed, and his voice became distorted halfway through. The young man watched as the hallway around him got replaced by a giant chess board in a dark and swirling abyss. Beside him were white pawns as tall as him. Across from him, there was an army of black chess pieces. Towering over the opposite side of the board was a massive black and featureless hand. Chess Lord's voice boomed through the air like thunder as he went on merrily, "But your sacrifice is not wasted as it keeps me alive-" The young man watched as a white pawn moved forward on its own, only for a black knight to strike it down, cutting it to pieces. While a new, white pawn stepped forward, Chess Lord continued, "-and there are plenty others to fill your place in your absence."

The young man saw as the black knight then began to hop in his direction, resulting in a loud and echoing thud with each step, light gleaming off of its black weapon.

"You are a pawn among many others. That is the game for you."

Suddenly, there was a yowl that rattled the air, and the young man found himself back in the hall. A figure then leapt past the young man. Chess pieces scattered haphazardly as the shape landed on the table, scooping up whatever it could. From what the young man could see, as the Chess Lord and the Black Hand leaned back in shock, the new creature was a human-like cat, with stitches across its patchwork fur. It wore stitched up pants along with a red and blue striped shirt. There were several crunches as the creature hunched over the various chess pieces and face-shaped cookies it held.

"Th-the game…" Chess Lord muttered in shock. Flipping to utter outrage, he shouted, "YOU INTERRUPTED THE GAME!"

The cat-like creature paused in its eating and turned to Chess Lord, revealing the 'JACK KETCH' along its shirt and its stitched-up face to the young man. The cat let out a hiss, stretching the seams that went along his mouth. Chess Lord began to twitch erratically before swinging around violently, rocking his chair with strained creaks, screaming at the top of his lungs, "THE GAME! MY PAWNS! MY DEFENSES! MY SAFETY! ALL GONE! THRASHED BY—**UTTER CHAOS!**"

Meanwhile, the cat-like boy looked purposely at the young man. Wordlessly, starting past the stitches binding its eyelids, his orange eyes bore into the young man. Calmly, in a young and hoarse voice, he inquired, "Will you escape if I told you to or because you choose to?"

Abruptly, Gregory's angered shriek came from down the hall, "You damned _cat!_ How the hell did you get out _again?_"

The mouse stormed passed the still-raving Chess Lord, seizing the cat by the back of his shirt and dragging him off of the table. The cat yowled in protest, "I'm _starving!_" and tossed the broken chess and cookies pieces to the floor as he was pulled out of sight. Watching them go, the young man turned and ran down the opposite direction.

* * *

**_Moon's Meow_:**

**WARNING: I DO NOT RECOMMEND READING THIS STORY UNLESS HAVING WATCHED "GREGORY HORROR SHOW", EPISODE 13 OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN) OR READ AT LEAST CHAPTER 18 (VOL. 4) OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN). OTHERWISE, THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE OF SPOILERS.**

**Looks like our guest is finally attempting to make his escape proper, but shall he succeed?**

**Yet another one of my favorite chapters, due to the possibilities that come with Gregory House's surreal setting. Not only do we have Gregory and Neko Zombie's first official appearance in this story, but we have two fan-characters of mine.**

**The bubbly aristocrat, as he introduced himself, was Chess Lord, who was heavily inspired by Lord Balto from Attack on Titan. He represents the fear of the invalidation of a soldier's worth. To him, they are all only pawns, a mere number, another kill count. His opponent in chess was The Black Hand, who represents the looming inevitability of death. Chess Lord plays his game with The Black Hand, using lives as his pieces, with no regard for them as he sends them to their fate against an unbeatable opponent.**

**Until next time, readers. I'll see you Thrusday.**


	23. Night 23

Night 23

_ Hope is something that I almost lost sight of, but it is also a very wonderful thing. With it, mountains become hilltops, and freedom is just around the corner._

The young man moved steadily down the dark hallways, with dim candles flickering before him. His echoing steps finally came to a stop when he entered into the unoccupied lobby. He looked to the shut doors and paused beside the empty, front desk. The candle flickered as he continued to stay where he was.

"Are you…leaving?" someone slowly called out from behind. The young man stiffened and turned. He could see a figure peering around the corner, with its blue eye staring at him.

The young man slowly started to back up towards the door, answering hesitantly, "I-I…Yes. I am."

He saw the figure's eyebrow rise in response, as he replied, "That's wonderful!" The figure then moved from around the corner and stepped into the candlelight, turning out to be a young man as well; he seemed to be around the same age, with bright eyes and brown hair. He wore light brown pants and a blue striped shirt with the golden letters "H.G." on the front. Smiling excitedly, he finished, "I am too!"

"Y-you are?" the young man responded with surprise.

The other young man stepped forward, answering, "Yes! And I can't tell you how happy I am to see someone else like me in this place." He paused and glanced uncomfortably over his shoulder at the dark hallway, adding, "Ever since I checked in, I've run into nothing but disturbing monsters and terrifying places. I can't believe how many times I've seemed to come close to death!"

"Death, huh? Awful as it sounds, I can completely relate," the young man replied.

"But we're standing here now, right? That says a lot of good things!" the other young man replied positively. His eyes then whipped over to the front door, "We've made it this far and…all we have to do is go out that door."

"Will it really be that easy?" the young man asked doubtfully.

The other responded, "Who knows? There's only one thing we need to focus on-" The other young man looked to the first and finished, "We just to keep moving forward and not look back."

The other young man then held out his hand and asked, "Will you come with me?"

The young man looked at the other's hand for a moment. Finally, he took the hand and stated, "Let's do this."

The other young man nodded, a determined gleam entering his eye. They let go of each other then headed for the front door, which they pushed open with a creak. Outside, the candles that once lit the entrance were put out. As a result, it was dark and foggy beyond the door, with the light from the inside barely revealing the shapes of tombstones farther ahead. The two then bolted out of the doorway, rushing past crosses and stone graves.

"There! Just beyond the graveyard, do you see it?" called the other young man, as he pointed at the misty woods in the distance. He looked to the young man alongside him, stating, "The woods we came in from! We if run through there, we'll be back home!"

They exchanged looks, with the other young man giving a bright and cheery smile as he breathlessly exclaimed, "We'll make it! Just keep running and don't look bac-"

_**SNAP!**_

The massive jaws of a metal trap suddenly snapped shut around the entirety of the other young man. Things seemed to slow for the first young man, whose breath caught in his throat. The other young man was almost completely engulfed by the trap, with only his arm sticking out, blood dripping down the metal teeth. As the ground seemed to shift underneath the remaining young man, he felt a grip tighten around the back of his jacket.

The young man was yanked backwards and another pair of metal jaws snapped shut directly in front of him, barely missing him. An oily voice sighed with relief, "My goodness, my friend!"

The young man turned to see Gregory, holding a candle and looking concerned, "That was a close call! It's dangerous out here. Come back inside, my friend."

As the old mouse started to guide him away, the young man looked back at the trap with the arm sticking out of it. He murmured in a daze, "But the other guest…"

"My friend, you need to rest. Please, come back inside," Gregory insisted, leading the young man back through the doors and inside the lobby. The young man looked at the dark hallway before turning back to Gregory, who took hold of the doors. He glanced at the young man and suggested calmly, while pulling the doors closed, "Why don't you head back to your room and get some sleep? You've had a long, long day."

The door creaked until it clicked to a shut. The young man sluggishly turned back to the hallway and slowly trudged out of the lobby, returning to the depths of the house.

* * *

_**Moon's Meow**_**:**

**WARNING: I DO NOT RECOMMEND READING THIS STORY UNLESS HAVING WATCHED "GREGORY HORROR SHOW", EPISODE 13 OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN) OR READ AT LEAST CHAPTER 18 (VOL. 4) OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN). OTHERWISE, THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE OF SPOILERS.**

**Out of curiosity, how many of you thought that this was the last one based off of the opening text? The end is coming soon, but whether this is the end of the guest's stay or the guest himself is yet to be revealed.**

**For this chapter we have the appearance of a fan character of mine named "The Hopeful Guest". His look is based off of the male player character for the Gregory Horror Show video game. As for his name, I enjoy the layers to it, as it references his similarity to the player guest that works to escape Gregory House in the game, the initials H.G. area reversal of the initials for Gregory House, and his name is similar to the name of this series. Too bad his appearance is so brief.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed and I look forward to hearing from you! The next update is Saturday!**


	24. Night 24

Night 24

_ I don't see any point in resisting anymore. Why shouldn't I be satisfied with the way that things are? By conforming to society's rules, corrupt or not, I can at least find comfort in knowing that I won't be alone. I'll be among everyone else in the herd._

He seemed to drag his feet as he slowly made his way down the hall. The young man trudged through the corridors, barely motivated to move forward. He only looked up from the ground when he heard a group of voices talking down the hall.

"Hey, you shouldn't be walking around all by yourself," stated one person among the small cluster of people that faced him.

Another person agreed, "Yeah, you should be with us."

"We understand how you feel," assured someone else in the group, causing him to slow to a stop.

"Nothing but trouble comes from trying to go outside," stated a member in the cluster.

"Why not walk with us? We understand where it's safe and you do too."

The group started to beckon him over, and he began to approach. They welcomed him among them and began to make suggestions in his ears.

"Come on, let's find a place to relax."

"We've got plenty of food and comfy beds here."

"Those people out there can handle themselves."

As they spoke, he could feel their arms wrapping around his own, hooking them together in unity. The young man could also feel the ground slipping away under his feet. He looked down and around, realizing that he was being lifted in the air. All the while, the group casually continued to talk.

"It's much easier to go with the flow."

"You can even be rewarded for it."

"There's nothing to look forward to outside except uncertainty."

"Here, you know your fate."

Suddenly, a new and girlish voice inquired, "Are you actually buying this? Snap out of it!"

The young man turned his head, catching sight of a dog-like girl with dark pink hair. She wore a cream-colored dress, held a wand with a star at the end, and was hovering with the help of her white, feathery wings. She shook her wand at him as she chided softly, "You actually believe that there's no way out? Come on now! You're being lied to!"

The young man glanced at the faces of the group and realized that they were wooden, with smiling features painted on. All of them had silvery strings attached to the backs of their necks, shoulders, elbows and wrists. The young man looked up and could see the strings extending from the dark, endless-looking ceiling. He noticed an extra pair of strings and, upon following their trail, realized that they were connected to him.

"The way out is right in front of you!" she insisted.

The young man tried to struggle his way loose, but the puppets' grip was tight and the strings connected to him wouldn't break. He looked to the angelic dog.

She shook her head as she replied, "You leave me no choice. You really do need my help!" The dog-like girl lifted her wand, which began to glow, as she stated with a wink, "I'll help you this time, but just this once~"

Glowing stars emitted from the wand as she waved it around before flicking it in the direction of the young man. The strings disappeared in a flash of light, and the young man fell to the floor with a yell. He hit the ground with a harsh thud. After a moment's recovery, he looked to the puppets, as if they were going to come after him, but the group simply continued on their way, oblivious. Glowing light out of the corner of his eye caused him to look back to his side.

The angelic dog had floated down beside him, waving her wand gently as she spoke kindly, "Now, I want you to remember something-" As she spoke, she waved her wand, and a trap door opened up in front of the young man. "-There was always a way out. Right from the start! You just couldn't see it."

Right then, Gregory appeared from around the corner. He jumped in shock at the sight of them before pointing an accusing finger at the angelic dog and shouting, "_You!_"

"Run along now," the angelic dog sweetly urged, indicating to the trap door. The young man quickly scrambled to pull himself into the hole in the floor. He plummeted into a dark and deep drop, with nothing to grab onto as the trap door shut above him.

Meanwhile, Gregory rushed over to where the trap door was then faced the dog angrily. He yelled, "You wretched dog! Where did you send him off to? Where did you put him? I swear, if you helped him escape, I'll-"

Gregory cut himself off abruptly, being seized by several wooden arms at once. "W-what are you doing?" he stuttered, as the puppets pulled him off of the ground and carried him away. "Get your hands off of me! Put me down!"

Gregory yelled and shouted the entire way up as he was taken through the dark abyss that had been the ceiling. To him, Gregory could see nothing but darkness. When he started to yell, "I said, put-me-dow- oh!" he was finally released. Gregory struck the ground with a pained groan. He started to pick himself up, growling with growing intensity, "…Alright, termites-for-brains, I'll gladly chop you up into splinters and use you as firewood to warm my feet as I sit by the fireplace, reading my-"

Gregory whipped his head up as he blurted in surprise, "Mama!"

The old mouse found himself in a dark room, only lit by the glowing lights trapped in glass jars that covered the shelves, filling the room. Standing over him was a mouse-like woman. The blond hair covering her brown-furred head stuck out in multiple directions. She was dressed in a tattered, dark blue dress, with a necklace made of mouse bones around her neck. Make-up caked her face, failing to conceal her various wrinkles and moles. Kiss marks also covered her face. Her outward-facing, red eyes flashed open, with the white parts unnaturally glowing. In a low and old voice, she inquired, "Gregory, explain to me why there isn't an unsuspecting human standing in front of me right now."

Gregory quickly got to his feet, brushing himself off and tapping his fingers together nervously as he stuttered, "W-well, Mama, you see-"

Suddenly, the mouse-like woman rose her staff in her hand, which had a horned skull at the end, and began to whack the top of Gregory's head. She angrily demanded in short bursts, "I said, explain, Gregory! Don't give me excuses! I know you were about to! Now, _where-_" She pulled the staff away only to press it against Gregory's throat as she finished, "-is that soul, Gregory?"

"The dog! That dog got in the way and-" Gregory desperately started to answer.

"Silence!" his mother roared, her hair standing unnaturally for a moment, instantly quieting him to a whimper. She pulled the staff away and continued to shout, "I told you, no excuses! I want that soul, Gregory!"

"Y-yes, Mama. I will, Mama. I promise," he meekly replied.

Afterwards, she calmed down considerably and smirked. The mouse-like woman turned towards a shelf and drew out a jar, which held an orange and glowing light. A very light and ghastly groan of fear emitted from the light as she held the jar up. She put the jar to her lips like a drink and sucked in the light. With a satisfied sigh, she carelessly tossed the jar away with a shatter and chuckled, "Hits the spot every time. There's nothing better than the feeling of reclaimed youth."

Gregory muttered to himself, "It doesn't do much in the looks department."

"What was that?" his mother sharply turned to him, her eyes flashing.

Gregory jumped and quickly replied, "I-I said, that you look stunning but I shouldn't admire your beauty forever!"

She put a hand of her mouth and chuckled, "Ohohoho, how true." Her demeanor changed jarringly as her smile dropped, and she pointed her staff at Gregory, stating, "Don't fail me, Gregory. I want that soul."

"Understood, Mama!" Gregory replied. He turned from her and muttered, "You rotten hag."

"_**GO!**_" his mother shouted, her voice warped in a loud and otherworldly way. Gregory jumped with a yelp and bolted off.

The whites in her eyes glowing, the mouse-like woman slowly turned back towards the rows and rows of shelves, as countless and muffled moans sounded fruitlessly from within the jars.

* * *

_**Moon's Meow**_**:**

**WARNING: I DO NOT RECOMMEND READING THIS STORY UNLESS HAVING WATCHED "GREGORY HORROR SHOW", EPISODE 13 OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN) OR READ AT LEAST CHAPTER 18 (VOL. 4) OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN). OTHERWISE, THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE OF SPOILERS.**

**The appearance of Gregory's Mama and Angel Dog is the beginning of the end. Only two more chapters to go.**

**As for that group of puppets, they're a fan character(s) of mine simply known as "The Crowd" and relate to the desire of fitting in.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed and I look forward to hearing from you! The next update is Monday!**


	25. Night 25

Night 25

_ I had lost hope, yet I find myself still scrambling forward. I've come to a realization. This entire time, I've been trying to run from a choice that I need to make. But I'm tired of running. The decision is inevitable._

The young man awoke on a cold, stone floor. It was dark, apart from the moonlight that came in from the small, barred window high above his reach. He slowly picked himself up and noticed a pair of small lights on the other side of the room; it was a pair of glowing, orange eyes. The young man pulled back in surprise.

"You haven't escaped yet," a hoarse and young voice stated.

The young man relaxed slightly, murmuring, "It's you…" All the while, along with the sound of scraping chains, the figure hobbled forward, revealing itself to be a cat-like boy dressed in a striped shirt. "…Neko Zombie, right?"

The young man looked around the dark room, seeing that the iron door to his right was shut tight. He glanced back to the stitched-up cat, asking, "How did I end up here?"

"You fell in from the ceiling." Neko Zombie flatly answered, "You need to escape."

"I've been _trying!_" argued the young man. He replied, looking over his hands in dismay, "I tried to walk out the door, and there was someone else trying to escape too. Oh, I didn't even get his _name_ before he-"

Suddenly, Neko Zombie let out a loud and angry yowl, cutting off the young man. He glared at the young man and growled in a low voice, "You're losing sight of what's important! You're running from what's out there because you're afraid to face it. There's nothing holding you back from escaping. What you see here, is what you want to see. Listen, you won't be able to avoid making decisions, but you do have control over the choice you make."

"He's absolutely right!" agreed a familiar, girl's voice. There was a flash of light in the corner, and the two both looked over.

The angelic dog appeared, white wings fluttering, and she shook her head in slight disappointment upon seeing the young man. "It's a shame that you hadn't escaped by now. I'll help you, but this is the last time!" she sighed as she waved her wand around, releasing a shower of sparkling stars.

In another corner of the room, a greyish and glowing door appeared. The plaque over it read, "HEAVEN or HELL".

"What do you say? Will ya open it or not?" the angelic dog inquired.

There was a long, thoughtful pause. Wordlessly, the young man stepped forward, grabbed the doorknob and pulled open the door, revealing an expanse of blinding light. He paused.

"So…it's open!"

The young man looked to the angelic dog, asking, "Sh-should I really?"

She replied, "That decision is up to you. Are you going or not?"

The young man then looked to Neko Zombie, who gave a slow nod.

Afterwards, the young man faced the door again and walked inside. Once he disappeared from sight, the angelic dog turned to Neko Zombie and inquired, "Are you sure that you don't want to go too?"

He shook his head. "I've told you, there's nothing for me out there."

Her voice changed suddenly, to something darker and deeper. "Nonetheless, you may have made the better choice," she replied, her appearance altering so her hair was dark purple like her dress, her fur was bluish, her wings were leathery and she held a black trident to replace her wand. The now devilish dog went on with a chuckle, "That door can lead to Heaven _or_ Hell!"

"This place is already a hell…" Neko Zombie muttered.

The two then paused, hearing the sound of the door neighboring the room creaking open, followed by Gregory's panicked murmuring, "He's not in his room. Where could he be?"

The devilish dog let out a hiss and growled, "I'm getting out of here" just Gregory approached Neko Zombie's door, thinking aloud, "If this is anything like last time…"

The heavy lock clicked, and the metal door creaked open. Neko Zombie turned and faced the wall, eyes shifting around. The old mouse stuck his head in and leered, "I swear, if _you_ have anything to do with this…"

Hobbling around to turn, Neko Zombie whined pitifully, "Hungry…starving…is it dinnertime yet?"

Gregory rolled his eyes and sighed, "Oh, how could you? You're just a pathetic flea-bag. A senseless furball!" Shutting the door behind him, Gregory then called out, "My friend, where have you gone? Your bed is ready for you! My friend! Come back!"

At the same time, Neko Zombie instantly quieted. Gregory's cries and shouts in the distance, Neko Zombie murmured, "I hope he makes it out this time."

* * *

_**Moon's Meow**_**:**

**WARNING: I DO NOT RECOMMEND READING THIS STORY UNLESS HAVING WATCHED "GREGORY HORROR SHOW", EPISODE 13 OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN) OR READ AT LEAST CHAPTER 18 (VOL. 4) OF SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN). OTHERWISE, THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE OF SPOILERS.**

**Apologies for the lateness of the update, the internet wasn't working at my house so I couldn't post until I moved location. Nonetheless, here it is!**

**Angel Dog and Neko Zombie always seem to be a great team in my mind, though it doesn't seem like they have much in common aside from a mutual hatred for Gregory and an interest in helping the guest.**

**Prepare yourselves! The last update is Thursday!**


	26. Night 26

Night 26

_Heaven or Hell? Military Police or Scout Regiment? I never thought that I'd get to this point but…it's time that I made my choice._

The young man found himself in a broad hallway with tall ceilings. Warm candles on silver sticks cast their light on massive paintings. Silky curtains partly covered towering, stain-glass windows. He stood on a red carpet with gold trimmings, surrounded by piles of gold and silver forms of utensils and trinkets. A small creaking noise caught his ear, and he looked to see a golden scale, one side filled with delicate pastries and the other filled with red wine. However, the young man noticed, on a silver pile looming above the scale, the cup was being filled with red droplets from a cow's slit throat. Suddenly, his ears were filled with the sound of several men singing as once, "_Do you know, who I am?~_"

Judgment Boy then dropped down from above, shouting, "Judgment!" as the other voices continued to sing. However, there was the number 1 printed on the front of his shirt.

"_They call me Judgment boy!~_"

A second later, another Judgment Boy dropped down, yelling, "Judgment!" and he had the number 2 printed on his shirt. The singing was reduced to two voices.

"_Do you know, who I am?_~"

A third Judgment Boy came down similarly, with the number 3 on his shirt and the singing limited to one voice.

_"They call me Judgment Boy!~_"

Finally, the fourth Judgment Boy dropped down, a number 4 on his shirt, and he finished, "Judgment!"

There was a brief moment of silence until a deep and booming voice began to sing, filling the air with its size.

"_**Do you know~**_

"_**Who I am~"**_

Suddenly, a massive and golden Judgment Boy dropped down. His voice boomed as he stated in a sharp-toothed grin, "Judgment."

His red eyes looked down upon the young man, who he towered over. Judgment Boy Gold's weights hung at level with the young man, allowing him to see the label "10t" on them. He then announced, "You are trainee that has just recently graduated after three years of training. You were ranked 6th out of 104 other trainees. Because you were among the top ten, you are given the option to join the Military Police, a branch of the military mainly stationed in the Inner Wall, carrying out the king's orders and keeping public peace. That has been your goal from the start. However, there is another option that has been hanging over your head; the Scout Regiment, a branch of the military that explores outside the walls, studying the enemy and fighting for territory. Of the three branches, it has the highest death rate. You find yourself trying to choose between the two."

"What will you do?" Judgment Boy #1 asked.

"What're you gonna do?" piped Judgment Boy #2.

"What'll you do?" wondered Judgment Boy #3.

"What are you going to do?" Judgment Boy #4 inquired.

Judgment Boy Gold, his deep voice ringing out, evenly asked, "So, what are you going to do?"

The young man looked back and forth over the Judgment Boys. All their eyes were on him, with incessant grins on their faces. He looked at the cages, glancing from the money sign to the heart. The young man dropped his gaze to the ground. A bright, young man's voice went through his mind saying, _"I think you're a good leader because you know what it means to be weak."_

Finally, the young man looked up and stated definitively, "Marco. I'm going to honor Marco."

Judgment Boy Gold's grin widened, and he slowly began to turn. The other Judgment Boys followed his lead. He then sped up his spinning, as did the other Judgment Boys, causing the very air to rattle violently, as they shouted, with Gold's being a booming roar. The air around the young man shook until the various stain-glass windows rattled to pieces. The colorful glass tumbled through the now open window and tore through the curtains as they scattered onto the oak floors. The candles fell over, some dripping fiery wax onto the paintings while others plummeted into silver plates with wet splatters. Much of the light in the hall now came from a sky that looked as though someone spilled multiple colors across it and mixed them together with water. The young man could only stand in place, holding his ears as his very being seemed to tremble from the force.

"_**JUUUUUDGMEEEEENT!**__**"**_

Judgment Boy #1 came to an abrupt stop and released his money sign, stating, "Now!"

Judgment Boy #2 also came to a stop and released his money sign, proclaiming, "Now!"

Another creak, followed by the statement, "Now!"

A fourth creak accompanied by the proclamation, "Now!"

Finally, Judgment Boy Gold came to an abrupt stop. He stated, "Judgment now," and the bottom of the large cage holding the gold money sign came open. One by one, the money signs crashed through the wooden floor, leaving gaping holes around the young man. Finally, Judgment Boy Gold's sign struck the floor with a thunderous crash. Floor boards fell away, and piles of gold and silver spilled into the dark abyss that surrounded the young man. Judgment Boy Gold, as well as the rest, tilted to the side, weighed down by the proudly glowing heart. A glowing path then appeared in front of the young man, leading across the abyss and underneath Judgment Boy Gold.

The enormous Judgment Boy stated in satisfaction, "You have finally made a decision truly beyond your own self-interest. It is time to walk the path you decided on. It was your choice."

The young man instantly bolted down the glowing path, moving past the Judgment Boys, and down the hallway. All the while, Judgment Boy Gold's voice rang through the air.

"_**Do you know~**_

"_**Who I am~**_

"_**They call me Judgment Boy~**_"

"GOLD!" all four of the Judgment Boys shouted in the distance.

The young man continued to run along the glowing path. The hall was still lined with golden piles, paintings and glowing windows, but the hall seemed to shrink the farther he went. The young man started to see a large, welcoming ball of light at the end of the hall. However, the closer he got to it, the louder a plea in the distance behind him became; it was Gregory's voice.

"_My friend…my friend…_" the old mouse called in a ghastly echo. The young man looked over his shoulder, seeing a glowing light. As it approached, he realized that it was a mouse-shaped spectral, reaching its hands out towards him. The creature continued to plead, "_Please…come back…my friend…_"

The young man turned back around and continued to run forward. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the occasional, severed animal limb among the piles. The sound of Gregory's voice seemed to only get closer as he went on, "_You can't ever truly escape from here…come back…_"

A crooked candle steadily slid off its silvery perched and landed on a pile, knocking off a silvery bell, which airily rung twice as it bounced along the pile. The young man looked over to it as he ran past, making eye contact with an oil painting that depicted a grim reaper beside a memorial. From the painting, he heard the calm and knowing voice of the skeleton, "Remember! A soul must believe that there is no unfinished business in reality and have no regrets to hold them back from resting eternally! This is your last chance to choose! Reality is a cruel and unforgiving place! Choose wisely!"

"_Don't forget, my friend!_" Gregory shouted. The gold piles could barely be seen under the rivers of blood that spilled from the decapitated heads and mangled bodies of faceless humans. His ghastly from edged closer, taking hold of a radiant line that connected him and the young man, using it to pull him forward. "_You wanted to run from reality! You choose to come here!_"

"Hurry! He's going to catch up! Either sever your connection or turn back!" the shouting called from another painting of the grim reaper, this time standing in a war infirmary.

"_There is no escape, my friend. Reality is simply too much to handle. There is no point in returning. You'll only end up coming back to Gregory House!_"

As the young man ran, he reached into his pockets and drew out the bloodied gloves. Hurriedly, he slipped on the gloves and stopped to turn towards Gregory, heart pounding. The phantasm was a meter away, closing in on the young man. The young man took hold of the glowing connection and shouted, "No! I will not keep running from reality! I _will_ leave! It is _not! My! Time!_"

The young man pulled the connection loose with a solid snap. There was a flash of light, and Gregory's ghastly form was pushed back, spiraling into the endless abyss down the other end of the hall. He cried, "_I'll keep your room ready for you!_" as the young man turned and continued running towards the light at the end.

He could hear the crunching of undergrowth under his feet. The light was dim as there was only moonlight that filtered past the tree branches. The young man was running through the forest. He continued to run, bloodied gloves clenched. Somewhere far behind him, the young man thought he heard a noise resembling a distant, oily chuckle. Without looking back, he continued in the direction of Trost.

**THE END**

* * *

_**Moon's Meow**_**:**

**The final chapter.**

**I actually had to re-do this chapter a few nights before I posted it so it wasn't exactly like the ending to the first season of The Gregory Horror Show. I like how it turned out.**

**Thank you everyone for your time and patience. I hope that you've had fun reading, and I wish the same for future readers that come across this story.**

**Please, leave your thoughts in the comments and help me to improve for later stories. It really does help as I feel like The Honest Guest has improved from The Secretive Guest. Thank you!**

**Until next time, my friends...**


End file.
